Renesmee Cullen and Her Epic Journey
by eha-themaster-ehen
Summary: Hogwarts is about to be flipped upside down when the great heroes of Hogwarts' children and a vampire-human girl arrive at the school. Mix in some unexpected romance and an impending showdown with the baddest vamps around, will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Let us express our apologies for not writing! I know it has been like a year. Unfortunately, the email we use for does not often get checked, but the other day I stumbled upon tons of favorites and alerts and we felt horrible. Thank you so much for all the reviews! There will be more in the future! That is a promise! Stick with us. **

**Edit 11/27/10: We decided a while ago that we would rewrite the earlier chapters of this story. The later ones are much more serious in tone in terms of writing style, and we wanted these to match too (aka less crack fic). If you love our strange little humor, some of it's left intact but the originals will be posted in an outtake later! Love, us.**

**Renesmee Cullen and Her Epic Journey Through Hogwarts**

Renesmee Cullen went to get the mail a normal Tuesday morning and found a curious envelope with her name on it. There was no return address, just a purple wax seal with an elaborate design. She ran upstairs to her bedroom, shut the door, and tore open the letter to find that she was accepted to none other than Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Confused, she read the letter again and the accompanying list of school supplies.

_Hogwarts?_ She thought, _What the hell was that? And they can't possibly teach witchcraft and wizardry. In a family like this, I would've heard if there were others that were…different._

Renesmee walked downstairs to the study ask her parents what this "Hogwarts" was.

"What the hell is Hogwarts?" Bella asked, furrowing her brow as she glanced at the letter.

Edward, leaning over her shoulder, replied, "I think it's that wizarding school in England...why would they want our Ness there?"

"Well, I can hazard a guess." Carlisle appeared from behind the bookshelf, holding a thick medical volume. "She must show some potential of being a witch, and being a rare specimen…they must want her at Hogwarts, one of the most prestigious schools of magic. Obviously she is a muggleborn...it's quite odd, I agree, but none the less..."

"You should go!" Exclaimed Bella just as Edward crossed his arms and said, "You are not going all the way to Europe."

The two stared at each other, Bella muttering something about "a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity" and Edward dismissing her suggestions. Renesmee rolled her eyes and announced, "I want to go, and I can make my own decisions."

"That's right," said Bella, "she needs a little freedom. You're a bit overprotective at times –"

"A bit, yeah right. Maybe I'll actually make some friends without you going through their backgrounds!" Nessie moved to stand next to her mother.

Edward, rendered speechless by the force of the two most important people in his life, could only open and close his mouth like a fish and nod weakly. Carlisle, who had leaned against the wall to watch the whole show, smiled and cheerily said, "It seems the decision has been made."

**~*~*~ 1 Week Later on the Hogwarts Express**

Renesmee unhappily lugged her trunk down the tight corridors of the train. She had to admit she was a bit scared; she had never been away from home before, but her thoughts were stopped when she bumped into a redheaded boy.

"Oh, excuse me," he said in a strong British accent. "I'm sorry...here, let me help you." He carried her trunk (full of the gossip girl-inspired wardrobe Alice had picked out for her) into the closest compartment. "I'm Hugo by the way...Hugo Weasley...but you can call me Hugh. I really don't like to be reminded that my parents were high and or drunk when they named me," he joked, smiling lopsidedly.

"Oh, I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie as my mom was obviously high and drunk when she named me."

He flashed another grin at her. "We have something in common then. This is my sister, Rose, and my cousins Lily, James, and Albus." He motioned towards the others already sitting in the compartment. They looked up from their books and smiled, and the girl named Lily patted the cushioned seat next to her.

"Hey." Renesmee casually waved at them, and settled down next to Lily and across from Hugo.

James stared at her, making her a bit uncomfortable. As she shifted in her seat, he remarked, "You're American, aren't you? I can tell by that accent of yours."

As she was about to respond, Albus also spoke up. "You look different, too. Are you part Veela?"

The others stared at her seriously as Nessie just sat, feeling confused and stupid. "I'm sorry, part _what_? Does that mean vampire in wizard language? How did you know so quickly?"

Sharing startled glances, her seatmates quickly shook their heads. "No, a Veela is very different from a vampire…you're half vampire, half human?" Hugo leaned forward, curiosity and awe overcoming his slight fear.

"Yes, but I've never told anyone. I don't want people talking about it!" Nessie thought of the effect it could possibly have on her future social life, if there was ever going to be one.

"No worries, there are vampires around here, too. Although they don't quite look like you." James leered at her and Lily smacked his arm.

"Um, then...do you have werewolves too?" Renesmee asked, thinking of Jake and the pack back home.

"Yeah sure...our family friend is like half werewolf." Albus answered.

"Seriously? That is so awe–" She was interrupted as a short, skinny blond boy with an upturned nose slammed the door open and sauntered into the cabin. He stomped his way across the tiny compartment and squeezed in between Rose and Lily.

"Hey." He smiled lazily at Rose only.

"Hi." Rose answered back, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Get out, Scorpio," said James.

"His name's not Scorpio, it's Scorpius!" Rose hissed at James. It was obviously a touchy subject. James glared at the boy, then turned to Nessie and said, "The little slug is Rose's boyfriend." He then muttered something under his breath, watching as Scorpius put his arm around Rose's shoulders.

Hugo just snickered. "If you ever don't like my sister feel free to tell my parents about this...they would love it. I'm afraid I can't, she has too much dirt on me."

Renesmee looked over at Rose and Scorpius, who were now quite involved with each other's lips.

Albus screamed, "MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!" and smacked his hand over his face as Renesmee gave him a started glance.

They all sat awkwardly for a moment or two as the sounds of Scorpius and Rose's lips smacking together filled the suddenly very small compartment.

"Ah!" Hugo shouted. "I can see the castle!"

James shoved a startled Scorpius aside to see the view better as Rose smoothed her hair and pulled out her trunk. Lily motioned Renesmee over. "You should probably get into your robes...we're first years, so we have to cross the lake."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A promise is a promise. We present to you chapter two! Please review/alert/favorite/go eat some pie. Happy birthday to Hermione Granger who turned 30 on the 19****th**** and to Tom Felton and Eha! **

"Oh. Should I just change here?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes!" James shouted, but Rose and Lily slapped him simultaneously. "You only need to put your robes on over the clothes you're wearing now," explained Lily.

"Well, I do have to use the bathroom. Is there one around here?" Renesmee stood up unsteadily, tugging on her robes and bracing her arm on the compartment door.

"There should be one over in that direction." Rose waved her hand to the right, not looking up from her bags.

Nessie stepped outside and immediately walked into two tall, blond boys with large blue eyes.

"Sorry!" She backed up and blushed, looking away.

"Quite alright." The boy to the right said.

They looked so similar, with their shaggy light hair and that far-off look in their eyes. They walked right past her and continued down the train.

"That was Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They're friends of the family," said Rose from behind. She was flushed and grabbed Nessie's arm, dragging her to the nearest bathroom and forcing the door shut behind them. It was small but clean and Rose positioned herself in front of the mirror over the sink.

"Go on, do whatcha gotta do. I won't look, promise. I just want to talk without those annoying boys interrupting." Rose told her as she pulled her dark red hair back.

"So...have you...um...been going out with Scorpius long?" Nessie asked/

"Since last year," said Rose. "James doesn't like him, and I can_not_ see why. He can seem kind of arrogant and yeah, maybe he is sometimes, but he's sweet to me. And he's an awfully good kisser."

Renesmee calculated in her head that Rose was only thirteen. "Oh, um...great?"

"Basically." Rose said. "James is just jealous that I have a boyfriend and he doesn't have a girlfriend. He likes to think that he's such a player when really he's so immature. What about you?"

"What?" Renesmee gave her a confused look.

"I mean, do you have a boyfriend? Then we could totally bitch about the pros and cons together."

"Oh." Renesmee washed her hands and dried them, watching Rose as she touched up her lip gloss. "No, I don't have a boyfriend…I don't have a lot of friends from back home, anyway. Crazy parents and the like, you know?" She said the last part hesitantly.

"Yeah, I know. My dad would throw me out if he knew I was dating Scorpius. Some weird grudge against his father from his miserable teen years. Probably made fun of old dad for being a ginger." Rose snorted and opened the door, shoving aside the kids waiting in line and walking down towards their compartment. Renesmee hurried to catch up, muttering quick apologies to those giving Rose affronted looks. She decided that she preferred Lily's company over Rose's, as entertaining as she was, and entered the compartment only to find it full of boys shoving each other aside to get to their trunks and Lily attempting to restore order by shouting over the ruckus.

As James wrenched open his trunk, his elbow smacked into Scorpius' s side, causing him to grunt angrily. He grabbed James's arm and shoved him so he fell back onto the seat.

"Don't you push me!" James and Scorpius sprang at each other with punches while Rose rolled her eyes and drawled, "Bitch fight!"

Lily began yelling at her as she tried to pull the boys apart, and Nessie slowly backed towards the door. A sudden jolt made her fall back on the seats and the boys stopped fighting for a second

"We're slowing down! That means we're nearing Hogsmeade station. Take a look." Rose pulled the others toward the window, where the dark trees outside became less blurry with each passing second. Suddenly, something whizzed past the train as they pressed their faces to the glass.

"What the hell was that?" Albus gasped.

"I don't know, but whatever it was it was HUGE." Scorpius told him.

"Uh...guys? It looked like a giant wolf..." Rose said.

_Giant wolf? _Renesmee thought nervously. Her thoughts darted to Jake, her best friend. It wasn't possible he was here...or was it?

Her thoughts were distracted when Lily just rolled her eyes and said, "Come on! Everyone is getting out!" She stepped out into the crowded corridor and the others followed closely behind.

Dragging her heavy trunk, Nessie was shoved out the doors by the massive wave of students onto a station. She desperately tried to find Lily and the others, but they were lost in the crowd. "Shit." She muttered under her breath as she was pushed from all sides by students who all seemed to know where they were going. Renesmee caught a glimpse of a familiar shaggy blond head and struggled through the crowd towards it. She finally reached the side of one of the twins she had met earlier, and the other was not far behind.

"Crumpled horned snorkack!" One of them shouted.

"Where?" Cried the other, frantically searching the air.

"Ha ha! Just kidding!"

The second boy glared at him and said, "You must have wrackspurts in your brain." He shrugged and then turned around, noticing Renesmee standing awkwardly nearby. "You're that pretty girl who bumped into me."

"Uh…yeah..." Renesmee said.

"I'm Lorcan. This is Lysander. I always wear this bottle cap necklace and he always wears a radish ring. You can tell us apart that way. Oh, gotta go, we'll catch you later." With that they disappeared into the crowd.

Nessie was left somewhat confused until a loud, booming voice cried, "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!"

She heard Hugo shout, "HAGRID!" and quickly scurried toward the voice until she saw a huge man with a big bushy beard and an enormous grin.

"Hugo! Grea' ter see ya, where're the others?"

"Mmm..." He looked around and spotted Nessie nearby. "I'm not sure, but this is my new friend, Nessie."

"Nice ter' meet yer!" Hagrid boomed. He shook her hand happily and she could only smile politely as she felt her entire arm being shaken.

Hugo looked around for his family and when he didn't see them he grinned. "Come on, let's get a boat alone."

"Boat? What – Oh!" As Renesmee turned the lake came into view, and in the distance a myriad of glowing lights from the castle. Hugo stepped into the small, wooden boat first, and Nessie wondered if it could actually hold her, let alone both of them, when he extended his hand up to her. She took it and gingerly stepped in, hoping her foot wouldn't break through and send her into the huge black lake, but luckily it didn't and almost instantly the oars started rowing by themselves.

She stumbled and jammed her elbow into Hugo's side, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" She yelped. She cursed herself in her head for inheriting some of her mom's old clumsiness, which happened to come up at the worst times (like now).

"Ow...yeah." Hugo inherited his father's charm, which happened to come up at the best of times (like now), but before he could say anything else he looked over to see Nessie amazed by the huge, illuminated castle in front of her. It was nothing like anything she had ever seen before. It was truly beautiful. She had always felt different (besides the fact that she was half vampire) and now she knew why. Hugo also felt the awe and the thrill of finally being a part of the school. So this is what his parents were talking about in the bedtime stories they had once told him.

"Hogwarts..." They whispered together


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three is up! Please, please comment, fave, or add to your alert! We appreciate it! Yay….Hugo Weasley is hot, btw.**

_Hugo also felt this awe. So this is what his parents were talking about in the bedtime stories they had once told him._

_"Hogwarts..." They whispered together_

**Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and No Foreshadowing About Jacob Black**

~*~*~*

"So..." Nessie said as they drew closer and closer to Hogwarts, the turrets and brightly lit windows steadily approaching. "You said you wanted to be in Gryffindor? What other houses are there?"

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Hopefully, you'll be in Gryffindor with me and James, but the next best thing is Ravenclaw where Rose is, and then Hufflepuff with Albus." His face darkened. "And Slytherin with Scorpius, but you do not want to be with Slytherin."

As he described to her the different characteristics and talents of people that were sorted into each house, Nessie thought, "Am I brave? Not really. Smart? So-so. I guess that leaves Hufflepuff and Slytherin..." She hoped she would be in Gryffindor so she could be around Hugo and his siblings more. She certainly did not want to be stuck with Scorpius. And Albus was a major weirdo.

Suddenly the boat rammed into the dark shores of the castle and her and the other 1st years began to walk up the path toward the glimmering castle.

Awaiting them was a strict looking old woman who began speaking to them, but Renesmee was too nervous to concentrate. She noticed the flaming red hair of Lily a few feet away from her and tugged on Hugo's arm, motioning to her. When the massive double doors opened, they caught up to her.

"Hey," She said. "Where were you guys?"

They both turned as red as Weasley hair. "Erm...separate boat." Hugo coughed.

"Oh," said Lily. "Well I hope we're all in Gryffindor!"

They walked through the great hall with the dark, cloudy sky above them. "Wow. How does it do that?" Nessie asked.

And somewhere from the Ravenclaw table Rose shouted, "IT'S A CHARM TO LOOK LIKE THE NIGHT SKY."

Under the stares of the older students, the first years scurried to the front to stand behind a stool with a beat up wizard's hat. When all was quiet, everyone faced it expectantly, leaving Renesmee confused until it began singing. "Huh," she thought. Who knew an old hat had perfect pitch? It sang about harmony and cooperation between the four houses and the reigning peace brought to the wizardry world because of Harry Potter. Hugo beamed as his uncle's name came up.

When it finished, thundering applause followed and the teacher who brought them in, professor McGonagall, began reading names off a list. "Apple, Harry!"

A boy behind her jumped up and nearly ran to the hat. He threw himself onto the stool and all most knocked it over as professor McGonagall dropped it on his head.

"Hmm...another boy named Harry....hmm...well you won't be following Mr. Potter. You're far too just. HUFFLEPUFF!" And with that one of the far tables broke out in applaud as Harry Apple scurried away toward his house.

"Bell, Sarah!" A small girl with short blond hair nervously walked up to the stool.

"Hmmm...mother was a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team, wasn't she? Well, I think you'll be joining your sister in GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left broke out in cheers, and Nessie caught Hugo staring at it longingly.

This continued for two more people until "Cullen, Renesmee!" was called.

"Fuck!" She cursed a bit too loudly causing several people to turn and stare.

"Come on!" Hugo whispered and pushed her toward the stool.

The professor eyed her curiously and plopped the hat down on her head. "Hm...very difficult. A reasonable mind I see. Loyal enough. Brave? A bit. Cunning...."

She wished the hat would make up its mind, but it continued to ponder the soul of Renesmee Cullen.

"Hm...I just have to pick randomly, then...what's your favorite color?"

Renesmee nervously squeaked, "Blue?"

"Well, RAVENCLAW IT IS, THEN!"

"HELL YEAH GIRLFRIEND!" Rose shouted over the applause from Ravenclaw.

Hugo looked up at her with a sad smile, but shrugged.

"Well at least I'm in the second best thing." Renesmee thought and she took a seat next to Rose and the Scamander twins. Finally they were coming down to the last letters of the alphabet

"Potter, Lily!"

Renesmee watched from her seat as Lily walked up confidently to the sorting hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It bellowed, and Lily skipped over to the cheering table with a big grin.

"Weasley, Hugo!" And the crowed burst into whispers as they had done with Lily. Being the child of the "Golden Trio" was not easy.

"A Weasley! Another one!" The hat said. He seemed a bit speechless for a moment. "Son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger....hmmm....a good mind, but alas, GRYFFINDOR!"

Nessie waved at Hugo sadly before he disappeared into the sea of screaming fans at the Gryffindor table, and soon she was left sitting with Rose and the Scamander twins, who were in a deep discussion about poly frog liver's ability to heal migraines. This was going to be a long night.

After the feast all the houses descended to their common rooms. After being nearly killed by stairs, Nessie made her way to the common room with the others. They stopped at an eagle shaped knocker that opened its beak and said, "A cowboy rode to town on Friday and stayed three days. He left Friday. How is that possible?"

"Hmm...I don't know!" Rose laughed hysterically. All the others joined in. Renesmee felt very small. She had no clue.

"Well duh. The fricken horse's name was Friday!"

"Oh!" Nessie thought for about ten minutes.

"Why do we need to answer a riddle every time to enter the common room?" She asked.

Lorcan looked at her and said, "It's our form of a password."

Everyone stepped into the room, and Renesmee followed, feeling stupid. Her breath caught as the setting sun, accentuated by the tall windows surrounding the tower, flashed off statues and glass and a magnificent view of the mountains and lake they had only recently crossed drew her attention. "Wow...maybe answering a riddle to get in is really worth it..."

She followed Rose up a small spiral staircase to a door marked "first years" in silver cursive.

"Well have fun!" Rose laughed and hurried up the stairs. She heard Rose call, "you brought the magazines, right?"

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed….remember our advice! Many new and exciting characters await you. It will be more humorous ********.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eha-themaster-ehen here with a new chapter!! WE WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS….if we haven't mentioned that already. When we get reviews it motivates us to write! If you haven't noticed we haven't been getting many reviews. Also for all you Harry Potter obsessed people check out: ****.com/watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk**** you'll love it. A Very Potter Musical is hilarious! One more quick thing….we're not racists! We like to make fun of our own race and religion because that's how we roll…ITS NOT COOL IF YOU DO IT THOUGH! We love you,**

**Eha-themaster-ehen**

**Chapter 4: Nessie Has Strange Roommates, Loran Lovegood Gives Advice, and Jacob Black is Finally Introduced in the Plot**

Nessie took a deep breath and looked around the room, taking in the four canopy beds against the walls. Since the dorm was part of a tower, the room was cylindrical in shape, and windows stretched from the stone floor to the high ceilings. The other three girls had already begun unpacking.

"Oh! You must be Renesmee!" A girl said excitedly.

"Um...yeah....call me Nessie." Renesmee murmured. This girl's enthusiasm was a bit overwhelming.

"Cassandra Platz! I have a brother Cliff Platz...I'm sure he's introduced himself to you!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm Marsha Goldstein. Nice to meet ya darling."

She shook hands with Cassandra ("Call me Cassie!"), who was bouncing up and down with excitement. She wasn't sure who Cliff was, but she wouldn't be surprised if he was as handsome as Cassie was pretty, with her almond-shaped hazel eyes and straight black hair. Marsha Goldstein had curly brown hair cropped to her shoulders and a friendly, dimpled smile. One other girl was still next to her trunk, unpacking robes one at a time. Her back faced Nessie, so she couldn't see who she was.

"Um? Who is that?" Nessie asked.

"Oh...you mean that girlie ova there?" Marsha said. "Says her names Alex...Muggleborn I guess. She seems kinda scared. What is your dealio?

"Oh...I'm a Muggleborn....I guess." Nessie pondered aloud.

"I'm a half blood!" Cassie nearly screamed. "My mom's a witch, but my dad is a muggle. Ohmygosh, where did you get that necklace?! It's so cute!"

Cassie was staring at the locket that hung in front of Nessie's sweater.

"Oh, my parents gave it to me. When I was little..." The thought of her parents so far away saddened and excited her. She was going to be able to make her own decisions, be independent!

"Cool," said Cassie, drifting back to her half-empty trunk and clothes-strewn bed. Nessie sat down on the last empty bed, next to Alex's.

"So you're Alex?" Nessie asked. She turned around and stared at Nessie as if she was some kind of monster. "I'm...erm...Muggleborn too?" Renesmee told her.

She seemed to settle down at this. "What the fuck is this place?" Alex suddenly whispered as she looked around to make sure Marsha and Cassie weren't looking at her. "Magic? My parents told me they were sending me some boarding school....is this like an asylum or something? What is a Muggleborn!"

Nessie was so startled, she just stared. "You...you don't know anything about...witches and wizards?"

Alex's eyes widened. "Will people STOP saying those words?! Why the hell am I in this place full of raving lunatics?" Nessie could see the tears beginning to well up, and quickly moved next to her. "I...I don't know how to break this to you, but you've been specially chosen to come to this school, just like the rest of us. You're special because you show magical potential. This is a wizardry school."

Alex stayed slumped over next to her bed. "I...I guess I finally understand why my parents gave me such weird back to school supplies and clothes." She gave Nessie a small, defeated smile, and turned away.

"Things will get better." Nessie whispered and without unpacking she fell into the four poster bed without another thought.

That morning at breakfast the four roommates sat together. Cassie was going on and on about Hogwarts and her family. Nessie had a strong urge to shove the buttery rolls into her mouth. Merlin knows about eight would fit in it. As she ate her toast and tried not to listen she was pushed aside by a boy who looked a lot like Cassie. He swept his semi long dark hair out of his eyes and grinned.

"Hey there beautiful." He chuckled. Nessie was about to reply when she realized he was hitting on Alex.

"Um...Hi...." Alex replied looking more scared than ever.

A slight twinge of jealousy overtook Nessie. What did he see in Alex? She was too shy, and that totally eclipsed her light blue eyes and dirty blond hair. She mentally smacked herself for that selfish thought, being mean to her new friend when someone said,

"Um...are you okay? No offense, but you look sorta constipated..." Nessie mistakenly opened her eyes only to stare into those striking hazel ones of Cliff, Cho's twin. "

Yeah, I'm fine...just thinking, you know?" She laughed weakly. _Damn it, looked stupid in front of a cute guy already!_ Could the day get any worse? "

WHY, HELLO THERE!" Someone else said and he then proceeded to push Alex and Cliff down the bench and take a seat. "Sorry...know I'm not supposed to be here...thought I'd say hi to my DEAR friend Renesmee. How's Ravenclaw. Who are your new friends?" It was Hugo Weasley

"Um...who is this?" asked Martha.

"Oh, just my friend Hugo...it's great, I've made lots of new friends!"

At the word "friends," Hugo shot a dirty glare at Cliff, who smiled back lazily.

How sexy could this guy get? She directed her distracted thoughts back to Hugo, who now looked somewhat put off.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked away from her, staring at the jug of orange juice.

"Nothing, just a little tired from yesterday...so see you later, perhaps?" He flashed her a grin and ran back to the Gryffindor table, where Lily waved to her.

"And who is that h-o-ttie?" Cassie immediately asked once Hugo was out of ear shot.

"What?" Another voice said and Nessie looked up to find Rose standing over. "You think my brothers hot?"

Cassie and Rose proceeded to have a stare down. Just when Renesmee thought they were going to pounce, she was pushed yet again and Cassandra and Rose went into a lengthy discussion about boys.

"I love skinny guys...don't you? I don't know, there's something so appealing about that..."

Ohmygosh I know! Dark eyes are so hot!" Nessie tuned them out just as a rustling sound grew louder and louder, and she turned her head to see hundreds of owls swooping overhead, dropping letters and cards. To her immense surprise, a small lavender envelope fell on her empty plate. Ripping it open, she read: _Dear Renesmee,_

_We hope you're having fun at Hogwarts! I'm trying to be a good parent or obnoxious one and write you the first day. I hope you have nice roommates and find some cute boys. Your father and I are well...doing some....activities as usual. (Renesmee knew "activities" to mean vampires "getting it on.") _

_He also says hello and stay safe. Jake...haha...isn't around right now, but I'm sure he would say yo. Both of your grandparents say hello and the rest of your numerous good looking relatives. _

_Love, Mommy._

Renesmee rolled her eyes and stuffed it in her pocket, noticing that Rose had also gotten a letter.

Suddenly, Cassie pointed toward the table where the professors sat and said, "Oooh, who's that hot teacher?"

Rose glanced up from her lengthy letter, squinted at the table, and said, "I think he's new this year...hottie alert!"

Renesmee looked up absentmindedly but was not prepared for the sight awaiting her. Sitting up front next to the witch from last night was none other than Jacob Black. She squeaked and ducked her head under the table, as Cassie asked, "What the heck, Ness?"

Renesmee glanced up again to see Jake wave at her with a huge grin and give her a thumbs up. "Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell..." She pretended as if she didn't notice him and cooly went back to buttering her toast thought it looked more like she was trying to cause a piece of bread a horrible, painful death. At of the corner of her eye she inspected him. His jet black hair was cut short and he wore a nice suit and cloak. _What the fuck...oh shit...OH MY GOD! What is Jacob doing here! Does this whole wizard thing run ramped in the stupid town of Forks, Washington? Oh my god. I'm going to kill my parents…oh no._

"I'll meet you guys at um..." She looked at her schedule that been distrusted with the morning post. "Care of Magical Creatures...I forgot something in my room." And with that she sped off.

She raced through the corridors, becoming hopelessly lost until she finally stopped and leaned the stone wall of whatever hallway she was in. Tears leaked from her eyes as she scolded herself mentally for running away from her friends and her fears only to get lost. She dusted herself off and turned a corner only to bump into a very familiar boy with shaggy blond hair and sleepy blue eyes.

"Renesmee?" She could tell it was Lorcan because of the bottle cap necklace her was wearing and she stared up at him, feeling disoriented.

She sniffled and said, "O-oh...Hi L-Lorcan."

He frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

And without thinking Renesmee quickly spilled her guts to Lorcan."My best friend from home is here as a TEACHER! I don't what know he is doing here! I wanted to be on my own! I'm sooo confused."

Lorcan pondered her words and wisely said, "Eagles usually stalk alone, but once in awhile they are shot down by hunters and need a bit of guidance." He grinned and dreamily floated down the hallway leaving a confused Renesmee sitting on the steps


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has alerted our story! We really appreciate it. See! We're updating faster now. A little feedback would be great though. Thanks sooo much!**

**Chapter 5: Jacob Black just ruined your morning, the new Potions Master's name is Alan, and Pudding can be slightly evil**

It was time for first period. Nessie walked through the crowded hallways and out onto the Hogwarts grounds where the air crisp during the fall weather. _Renesmee, its Jake! He's your best friend, why should you not be happy he's here?_ Renesmee had decided that Jake being at school was not going to ruin her experience. Besides, she had already made some new friends.

She fast walked to the edge of the woods where her Care of Magical Creatures class already gathered, chattering to each other in small groups of friends. She quickly found Lily, Cassie, and Rose standing together, and not far off, Albus, Hugo, and James, who seemed to be skipping class to see his friends.

Cassie and Rose were still talking about cute guys, so she and Lily stood next to them awkwardly until a booming voice cried, "WELCOME TO CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES! I'm your new teacher, Professor Black!"

Nessie jumped and was spotted by Jake who cried out "Nessie! So glad you're in my class!"

"Where's Hagrid?" James shouted.

"Well, between all his duties as Keeper of the Keys and teaching he was quite busy. We have divided our classes! Anyways, I hope this year you will enjoy this class! I plan to teach you all about the magical beasts that roam our wondrous world!"

"Pfft...Yeah and teach us a few things about hot men." Rose giggled to Cassie.

"I thought just for kicks I'd show you all an Ashwinder. It's a kind of serpent that breathes magical fire and lays extremely hot eggs. Mixing these eggs with some ingredients is deadly! Excuse me, but it's quite hot while I'm holding this little guy."

The serpent slithered around his leather covered arm as Professor Black took off his robe and rolled up his sleeves causing a loud squeal from the back row. Cassie fanned herself as Rose giggled.

"Do you see those arms?"

James whistled and his friend, Jack Wood, sang, "Take it off!" The class burst into laughter and Jake blushed, almost dropping the wriggling ashwinder.

A girl about a year older than Nessie whispered to her, "Do you know him? He sounds American, and he said hi to you!"

Renesmee noticed that all the girls in the class turned and stared at her. "Uh, yeah, we're old friends...we go way back."

"Frozen ashwinder eggs are also a symbol of deep love in the wizarding world." Jacob continued.

"Get me an ashwinder egg!" Another girl whispered.

After what seemed like an endless hour the class was finally over. As the class left for the school Nessie approached Jake, who was putting the ashwinder back in his cage

"Um...hey, Jake. Kinda weird seeing you here."

He straightened up quickly, throwing her a bright smile. "'Course! Have to watch over little Nessie here, eh? Nah, just wanted to make sure you were safe...didn't know how the transition would be for you, and isn't this a great subject for me?"

She rolled her eyes and asked, "Were Mom and Dad aware of this job?"

"Yup. Don't worry, they trust me. Mostly."

He winked at her as she muttured "sure, sure" under her breath, hugged Jake, breathing in the familiar smell of the Olympic forests, and waved good bye as she trudged back up the castle to her next class, which, according to her schedule, was Potions.

The potions dungeon was filled with smog as Nessie found herself a seat next to Alex, Cliff, and Marsha. A large cauldron was placed in the middle of the table and steam poured out of it. The class was talking loudly when all of the sudden the door burst open and man dressed in all black entered.

"Turn to page 24 in your textbook. I'm your teacher, Alan Rickman. This class will have no tom foolery so shut your traps and learn!"

The class diligently took out their heavy books and brought out a few sheets of parchment. Renesmee, unaware of the difference in school supplies, took out her orange spiral ring 3 subject notebook and laid a black ballpoint pen next to it.

"Um...why are you writing with a feather?" She laughed at Martha, who gave her and her pen a startled glance. "

"MISS CULLEN!"

Nessie jumped once again and looked up. "Yes, professor?"

"WHY ARE YOU WRITING WITH MUGGLE SCHOOL SUPPLIES? YOU ARE A WITCH!"

"Oh...s-sorry, professor Rickman...I guess...I guess I can borrow some paper and a quill from a friend today?" He glared at her and watched as she was given parchment and a quill from Martha.

Once again, she scolded herself for being stupid. Even Alex had the right supplies! Well, maybe because her parents had gotten them for her, but still! The professor did not look satisfied, but he continued on with the lesson. He continued to talk about antidotes and bezoars that are an antidote for most potions. When it was time to make a simple potion Rensemee slowly slipped into confusion. The instructions made no sense. Cliff and Marsha were somewhat getting along, but to everyone's suprise Alex seemed to be whizzing through the material.

Five minutes later, Renesmee's potion resembled sludge with indistinguishable bits floating on top, Cliff and Marsha both bent over, working furiously on their potions (which began to smell), and Alex sat next to her perfect potion.

Professor Rickman marched over and said, "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Alex blushed and squeaked, "An...an awakeness potion, sir." The teacher gave her an inquisitive look. "A Muggleborn? I have heard they can excel beyond expectations..."

"Well, sir, I did enjoy cooking..." But he had already moved on the Renesmee.

"An obvious failure...start again, and write an essay tonight on what you did wrong today. And same to all of you who did not achieve passable results. Class dismissed." With a flip of his hair, he left the room in a cloud of billowing black robes.

"Well, here's someone for dramatic exits..." Cliff chuckled.

"Well thaaaat sucked." Cassie said as the four of them exited the dungeon. Nessie sighed. She was not having a good day, and to make matters worse, she was hearing loud cracking noises from the other end of the hallway.

"Do you hear that?" Alex asked after a second. Cassie and Cliff looked up just in time to see two boys zooming down the hallway followed by the Peeves the Poltergeist. James Potter laughed loudly as he and Jack skidded down the next corridor.

"Awesome!" Cliff shouted as he raced after them, Cassie calling for him with some annoyance. She sighed.

"Well, he'll come back sooner or later...I guess he just wants to hang out with some cooler guys. Let's go."

They headed to their next class, which was Herbology. Once again, they trooped outside towards the greenhouses where Nessie found Lily talking to the professor, a round-faced man with purple earmuffs on. Nessie was relieved to see that Jasper or Emmett were not present in the classroom or hiding as plants.

The green house was hot and smelled musty as she took a seat one of the stools. She was pleased to see it was just her, Cassie, Alex, Marsha, Hugo, and Lily. The whole class was chattering as the Professor failed to get the attention of the class.

"Attention!" He shouted so that his face turned purple and his voice cracked. "I am Professor Longbottom. Ha! Yes the slayer of Lord Voldemort's snake, Nagini. Hero of Hogwarts, but anyways I teach Herbology! It is the study of magical plants and other herbs." He paused, smiled at Hugo and Lily (as if for support) and continued. "Today, we will be transporting mandrakes from their pots, which are now too small, to larger ones. I would like you all to grab earmuffs, which are over there. Oh, and please get with a partner..." He trailed off as his students already scrambled to grab the furry earmuffs.

Easing the green earmuffs into place over her wavy reddish-brown hair, Renesmee glanced up to see Hugo standing in front of her.

"Hi!" He smiled. "Want to be partners?" He quickly stuffed a pair of hot pink earmuffs over his head, the color clashing with his crimson hair. They positioned their pots next to Cassie and Alex's, listening to Professor Longbottom's instructions.

"...Remember to be gentle and never to take your earmuffs off! You may, um, commence!"

"Hopefully, I'll be better at this than at Potions." Nessie murmured to Hugo as she put dirt in one of the pots. She explained her to day to Hugo and he listened intently.

"Hugo! Renesmee! Get to work." Professor Longbottom shouted over the crying of the mandrakes.

Nessie scrambled for a pot and without thinking she pulled the mandrake out of its pot. The little dirt baby screamed and flailed its little arms about, causing Nessie to also scream and drop the mandrake on the table. Hugo leaned over her and scooped it up, positioning it in the larger pot as Renesmee poured dirt around it, muffling the cries.

"Thank god," she muttered. After an entirely too long hour of mandrake-potting, the exhausted, dirt covered class trudged back up the hill toward Hogwarts for lunch.

Upon entering the great hall, Lily and Hugo veered off towards the Gryffindor table with a "see you later!" and Nessie, Cassie, Marsha, and Alex collapsed onto the Ravenclaw benches. When the food appeared, Renesmee began shoveling it down her throat, famished, until she was pushed to the side by Cliff, who squeezed in between her and Alex. He gave her a dazzling smile and turned to talk to Alex, who immediately looked flustered.

"You were brilliant in Potions!" Cliff exclaimed as they began to dig in. Alex blushed and said,

"Th-thanks. It's just like making a cake I guess."

"Cool! What other classes did you have today?"

As they continued to talk Jack and James passed the Ravenclaw table. James gave a wicked smile and with a flick of his wand a bowl of pudding skidded down the table and splashed all over Cassie.

She yelped and James cried, "Ah shit! I'm sorry! I meant to hit Renesmee!"

"What?" Renesmee asked. Cassie looked furious. She whipped her hair around and grabbed James by his tie.

"I'm going to be watching you, Potter." She hissed venomously. Marsha and Jack couldn't help but giggle at the scene of Cassie drenched in pudding holding a distressed-looking James by his tie.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: We're back and more awesomer than ever. Once again we apologize for the delay, but here in the land you'll never know the name of we have exams this week! Unfortunately, we are being a bunch of Hermiones and studying our asses off! We understand what it's like because fanfiction is just too awesome and it sucks when people are LAZY and don't update their story. We hope this is a valid excuse. **

"**Hey Master!"**

"**What do you want, Eha?"**

"**Well, do you know what is really annoying?**

"**What?"**

"**When people DON'T COMMENT!"**

"**On the behalf of me, the master, and Eha COMMENT!"**

**Love,**

**Eha and the Master**

Winter was approaching Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow has lost its leaves, the grounds were frozen over, and the sky signified snow was on the way. The warmth of the castle was welcoming as Hugo and Nessie walked back from the greenhouse.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Hugo asked.

"Oh, I don't really know. I think I'm going home, but my parents might be going on a second honeymoon so I'm not sure."

Hugo grinned. "Come home with me! I've already asked my parents! You'll love the Burrow. It's the best place on earth. My whole family stays there on the holidays."

Nessie envisioned a Christmas away from home. Every year, they had her grandpa over and Jake and Seth and the others..._WAIT. Jake is already here...._She realized that Hugo was still waiting for her to say something, so she blurted out, "Sure, I'd love to!"

Hugo beamed, saying, "Rose, James, and Albus will be there too. And a bunch of our cousins, so you won't feel lonely at all when you're there."

He grinned, and the tip of his freckled nose had begun turning red from exposure to the cold.

Christmas with a magically family would probably be cool. She loved her family, but it could be nice to go to the Weasley's for Christmas. Besides, Jake was here so what did it matter. She sat down at her desk and wrote her parents the news. A couple days later a barn owl from the school landed on her windowsill.

_Dear Lovely Renesmee,_

_I'm glad to hear school has been good. My apologies about that stupid dog...I mean Uncle Jacob. Everything in Forks has been fine. And about the holidays. Well we've all decided to go to Isle Esme together. We were going to bring you of course, but that you have all new friends at Hogwarts maybe it in fact is better that you spend the holidays with them. Mind you we must have you back for Easter. _Nessie noticed the handwriting got a bit messy. _Sorry, I was sparkling. Have a lovely holiday and we will send your presents. _

_Love, Your Father, Edward Cullen_

It felt like everything passed in a blur, and sooner than she would have thought they were all crammed in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, going back home for the holidays. In the corner, Albus was sitting with his girlfriend, Maryanne Watson, who looked extremely bored. His friend, Gregory Harper, another Hufflepuff, was chatting with Lily about the migration patterns of whales or something. _Huh. They make a cute couple._ She was nestled in between Hugo and James, who were arguing about something over her head. She noticed that Cassie chose next to sit next to James. There had definitely been something going on between those two....Of course, Rose was nowhere to be seen, probably making out with Scorpius somewhere. A loud whistle sounded, breaking the chatter, announcing that they had arrived at the station.

"Oh, have a wonderful Christmas!" Cassie screeched, hugging Nessie tightly. "I'm going to miss you, Alex, and Marsha so much! I hope you like my presents."

James chuckled at that.

"What? You have a problem, Potter!?" Cassie asked.

"Now, now, Cassie." Cliff said, trying to hold in his laughter.

She stuck out her tongue and said, "You're infuriating, Potter. You and my brother."

They said their farewells to the others and walked through the stone archway out into the Muggle world. The station was packed with parents and confused looking Muggles.

"Come on Renesmee!" Albus called as they headed through the crowd. "We're meeting Uncle Ron at the car."

"Um...are we all going to fit in one car...? There's all this luggage..." She waved vaguely in the direction of the suitcases each of them were dragging.

James laughed. "Oh yeah."

It turned out that the car was an ancient, beat up Ford Anglia that looked seriously patched up.

"DAD!" Hugo cried out, and a tall, gangly man with the exact same striking red hair and freckles climbed out of the car, running towards them. He scooped Rose and Hugo into a big hug, ignoring Rose's embarrassment.

"Aw, kids, it's great to see you! Been too long. How's school?"

He smiled at the Potters, and then stared at Nessie for a second.

"You must be Renesmee! Hugo's talked about you. A lot." He grinned at Hugo, who punched him in the arm.

Another person stepped out of the car. Nessie figured it was Rose and Hugo's mother. She was on the shorter side, had dark curly brown hair, and pretty brown eyes. She ran to hug her son, daughter, and the Potters. She grinned at Renesmee.

"You must be Renesmee. I'm Hermione Granger-Weasley. It really is a pleasure to meet you. Hugo has told us about you."

"Yeah, he's told us a lot!" Ron piped in.

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "Well, James, your parents couldn't make it because we didn't have enough room. But we'll all be together at the Burrow."

"Come on everyone!" Ron called. "Into the car."

She watched as James climbed in with his trunk, then Lily, and Albus. How the hell were they all fitting in there? Hugo climbed in and Renesmee followed, expecting to smashed up against the window, but to her surprise the car was huge! All the trunks had been stashed in the back three rows and everyone was sitting in the other rows.

"Get ready!" Ron shouted excitedly.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Would you be careful! This isn't some racecar."

"I know, I know, but come on. This thing is awesome."

She frowned. "I don't really fancy driving it." Renesmee couldn't blame her. The powder blue car looked like it had smashed into a wall...or the whomping willow.

Ron just laughed. "Don't worry. Deep down I know you love it."

Renesmee spotted a smile creeping onto Hermione's face. He started the engine and slowly the car moved out of the parking lot. Mr. Weasley pressed two buttons and as Renesmee looked out the window she noticed they were getting farther from the ground.

"W-what is going on?" She cried out.

"Never been in a flying car before?" James asked. "It's wicked cool. We're invisible!"

The ride to the burrow was noisy and happy, Ms. Granger getting updates from the kids about school and grades.

Mr. Weasley yelled over his shoulder, "So, Renesmee, you have a boyfriend?"

Hugo turned red and yelled, "DAD. STOP ANNOYING HER."

"Oops, that was kind of personal, wasn't it? Sorry." When Hermione turned to glare at him again, he winked.

"Just speeding up the process, love," he whispered.

Hugo turned even redder and stared out the window, pretending not to notice.

Rose broke the awkward silence, calling out, "Hey Dad, did you know Albus here has a girlfriend?"

"Shut-"

"Really? Good for you, kid."

Hermione looked worried. "Aren't you all a bit young?"

"Ah, don't ruin his fun, he's a responsible kid. Anyway, it's up to Harry to decide what to do with him." Hugo's father seemed fun.

Christmas with the Weasleys should be interesting...

**P.S. The master is a master of all things including art and she drew some fanart of our story. Check it out at **.com/art/RCEJ-OC-characters-143743702

**She would like to add that those are only our original characters; the others will be coming up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own JK Rowlings amazing characters. We just feed crack to her wonderful characters.**

**A/N: *gaspers* we're back and in a normal amount of time! Hoorah! Now, Christmas is still far away, but hey! We really just wanted some Harry Potter/Ronald Weasley action in our story. Who can resist them? Hopefully, you'll comment. That would be super. Enjoy! **

As the family piled out of the car Rose stopped dead. "Mom!" She cried. "What in Merlin's name are you wearing?"

"What! What's wrong with my outfit?" Hermione asked.

She glanced down at her stiletto boots, leopard print leggings, and leather motorcycle jacket. "But I saw this in that Vogue magazine!"

"Mum, AGE APPROPRIATE, NO?"

Renesmee had to agree that even Alice would be appalled. Hermione could be Alice's next project after Bella...though somehow Bella would always be a work in progress.

"Merlin, Mum! I'm gone for four months and you dress like that!"

"Hmm...I don't know. I think it's kind of hot." Ron commented.

"Dad!" Rose huffed.

Hugo just laughed. Though they were certainly odd, Renesmee felt herself liking these Weasleys more and more.

Mrs. Weasley looked concerned. "But honey, I just thought that I would catch up on Muggle fashions..."

Rose just rolled her eyes and trooped into the house, the rest following her. With a deep breath, Nessie headed in after them.

There was barely any space to move in the kitchen with everyone and their luggage crammed in, and the appearance of two more adults made it seem even smaller.

"KIDS!" The man with the untidy black hair and green eyes cried out. He ran towards them and enveloped everyone in a giant hug. She could obviously see that this was James and Albus's father. The woman, red-haired and clearly related to Mr. Weasley, beamed at the kids and gave Nessie a hug. She felt suddenly homesick and thought of Bella and Esme...though their hugs weren't nearly as soft and warm.

As the large family moved around the room, Renesmee took in her surroundings. The kitchen was cramped, but cozy. In the corner of the little kitchen she spotted the coolest clock she had ever seen. Instead of numbers the clock had places like home, work, and in mortal danger. There were many hands and she noticed each one had a picture of the Weasleys and the Potters. She noticed Hugo's hand pointed to home.

"Oh, my dears!" Someone cried. Nessie turned to see a plump, red-headed woman rushing down the staircase. She pushed Harry and Hermione out of the way and gathered up her grandchildren in one small swoop.

"C-can't breathe." Albus gasped as he was pressed into her by all his cousins and siblings.

"Oh I've missed you! Hugo! James! Albus! You boys look much too skinny! Sit down and I'll whip you up something." She said happily.

The woman turned to Renesmee. She must have been the children's grandmother..."Oh my! Look how skinny you are! Renesmee, correct? Oh goodness, what have they been feeding you at that school? Tsk tsk." She bustled about the kitchen pointing at pots and pan with her wand until a thick soup was bubbling over the stove and something was baking in the oven, sending a savory aroma through the room.

"Quick now, go put your luggage away before these finish cooking!" Renesmee followed the others up the rickety, narrow stairs, stumbling about from carrying the suitcase. _Darn my mother's clumsiness!_

"Here, let me help you with that," said Hugo from behind. He took the suitcase from her sore arm and hefted it up the stairs along with his own.

"Thanks," she said gratefully. He deposited her staircase in front of a door.

"You'll be staying with Lily and Rose, and I'll be staying with Albus and James a floor above you guys. We'll meet you all in the kitchen." With a reassuring smile, he disappeared up the stairs.

Renesmee walked in, seeing Lily splayed out on one of the beds, her eyes closed and seemingly asleep while Rose sulked next to the window.

"God, I'm beginning to miss my closet so much...and Mum is going to use this opportunity to dress me in the most hideous outfits again." Rose threw open her trunk and looked at her clothes. Nessie thought she was going to cry. "Oh, my sweet, normal-looking clothing. Whatever will we do with my mother! Why can't she wear just wear sweaters?"

Lily laughed as she settled on her camp bed. "It's not so bad. Maybe we can buy her something for Christmas?"

"I suppose." Rose murmured.

"FIRE!" Someone screamed from downstairs.

"Bloody hell!" She heard Mr. Weasley shout.

Lily wretched open the door and zoomed down the stairs followed by the boys. They all squeezed into the kitchen to find Mr. Potter casting a charm on the stove as sparks of red and orange flittered around the stove.

"George!" The elder Mrs. Weasley shouted. "You're in this house for not even five minutes and you start a fire!"

"Sorry, Mum," said another man with flaming red hair and freckles. "I didn't know _Fred _decided to bring some of my fireworks."

Mrs. Weasley scowled and continued pouring the soup.

Ginny sighed. "Another normal second in the Weasley household."

A pretty girl with tanned skin and strait, dark hair popped her head into the kitchen. "Hey, do any of you know where Victoire is? I'm pretty sure she came before Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill, Dom, and Louis..."

James smirked and said, "No worries, she's probably snogging Teddy somewhere."

"TEDDY?" Lily shrieked, and took off.

Hugo leaned over and whispered, "The two of them are partners in crime - Victoire's our cousin, and Teddy's a really close family friend. That's our cousin Roxanne." The girl came and stood next to Renesmee.

"Hey...you'll find that there's going to be a lot of names to take in. It's a busy place 'round here."

Nessie's head was already spinning, and she had only met half of the huge Weasley family.

Another boy with dark skin came up to Nessie and said, "Here, have a sweet." Nessie looked down at the little red candy. It looked like a starburst.

"NO!" Hugo and Rose shouted, but Renesmee had already put the candy in her mouth.

Almost instantly she felt her whole nose get hot and blood began to spew out of it. She reached for a napkin as crimson blood seeped into her shirt.

"Idiot!" Rose cried and Roxanne nearly shoved a purple candy into Nessie's mouth.

The bleeding instantly stopped, and Nessie just stared at her hands, covered with red blood. She gingerly touched her nose, wondering how often vampire humans got nosebleeds...close to none? Her nose wasn't broken, so what was that thing? Hugo, Rose and the others were all shouting at the boy who was probably Roxanne's brother.

He looked sheepishly at Renesmee and said, "Sorry...but you fell for it pretty fast," which immediately got him kicked out of the room.

Roxanne came back huffing, apologizing for her stupid brother. "Can't Fred ever grow up? And to think that Dad and his twin were like that all the time! Sheesh." She shook her head somewhat fondly and shoved some hand towels at Nessie. "Bathroom's over there."

Staggering over to the door, Renesmee bumped into a tall boy with shocking blue hair and another beautiful blonde, trailed by Lily. _How many freaking people do I have to meet?_

The boy laughed and said, "Fred again. Well, he can never resist when it comes to meeting new people...I'm Teddy Lupin by the way. I can be a Weasley if I want to be." He shut his eyes tightly and soon the vibrant blue faded into a vivid red and little freckles began to pop up all over his face.

The blonde, who Renesmee assumed was Victoire, giggled and slapped his arm gently. "You show-off."

"Wow! That is awesome!" Nessie exclaimed! "How do you do it?"

"I'm a metamorphagous." He explained. "I can change my appearance at will." He shut his eyes again and his hair turned black and his eyes a bright green. He could've been Harry if he threw on some glasses. He just laughed at Nessie's expression. "Nice to meet you. I'm getting out of this crowded kitchen! Who's up for some quidditch?" He called out.

"Me!" Cried half of the family.

Renesmee had heard about quidditch, of course, but never really wanted to try. Sports were totally not her thing. Lily ushered her into the small bathroom and shut the door, soaking another towel in warm water and blotting Renesmee's face with it. She chattered about how exciting it all was for her entire family to be back together again, and how all their cousins would be here sooner or later.

"There's more?" Nessie blurted out. Lily chuckled.

"Yup. Still haven't met some of them...We're a tight-knit group, you know. You're part of our family now, too."

She smiled at Nessie, and from outside the small window came the sounds of the other Weasleys yelling at each other about their teams for quidditch. Renesmee couldn't help but feel that this was almost better than home, being with so many people around her age who were so lively and fun. Of course, Alice was lively, but she just loved taking Nessie shopping. The slight shabbiness of the Burrow was comforting in that homey feel.

Renesmee was brought out of her reverie when James called from outside. "Hey, Lily, you joining us?"

She paused from wringing out the towels. "Uh...sure, just let me finish helping Ness here, she's still covered in blood THANKS TO FRED."

She heard laughing outside as Lily turned around and said, "Hope you don't mind...someone's gotta keep them under control."

**A/N: Did I mention leave a comment?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: We took a short break if you didn't notice. We've been uplifted by the comments we received! Thank you to everyone who took the time. Anyways, in the words of Jacob Black, "you're a marshmallow." Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: Wardrobe Malfunctions and Heartfelt Sentiments**

Everyone trooped into the house, stomping their dirt-encrusted feet and laughing freely.

"Ah, James, did you have to score that last one? Your team was winning clear enough!" James just laughed and punched Teddy on the arm, flipping his black hair out of his face.

"You guys had Lily! It was fair, and anyway-"

"WHAT IS THIS MESS?" Instant silence fell over the kitchen as the elder Mrs. Weasley stormed into the kitchen, glaring at the dirt tracks on her floor. Lily grabbed Renesmee's arm and quickly dragged her into the living room, where the raised voice of Mrs. Weasley could still be heard booming through the walls.

"Sorry 'bout that...she knows you were only watching, though, so we should be fine..."

She stopped talking when they noticed four people sitting on the couches. The man had longish brown hair tied back from his face and had his arm around the woman, who was extraordinarily beautiful with white blond hair. _She looks like she could be Rosalie's sister...._The girl looked just like her mother except with shoulder-length, strawberry blond hair, and the boy had long, fair hair that hung around his grey eyes, which were staring straight at Renesmee. _This must be Victoire's family, _she thought. Nessie could hardly pull her eyes away.

"WASH UP AND TAKE OFF THOSE SHOES!" Molly Weasley shouted as the boys rushed up the stairs. Nessie and Lily turned around to find Harry and the elder Mr. Weasley carrying in Ron.

"Oyy, Ron! What 'as 'appened to ou!" Rosalie's look-a-like asked. Hermione shot her a dirty look.

"He's not as good as he used to be!" George teased as he dropped Ron onto the couch.

"Shut up, git," Ron mumbled. "Hugo and I just got a little rough...."

"Idiot!" Hermione cried.

Ron hissed in pain as Hermione looked at his arm.

"Man up!" George told Ron as he playfully punched him in the arm. Ron was nearly in tears now.

"Ronnie!" Mrs. Weasley cried when she saw the state of her youngest son. "Ronnie! Oh Ickle Ronnikins!" George cackled with laughter. Molly rushed to the kitchen for some potions while Teddy took a seat next to Victoire. He whispered something in her ear that made her whole face turn red.

Lily tugged on Nessie's arm, whispering, "You don't really want to see them flirt...as cute as it is, it's going to make you want to puke."

Taking the steps two at a time, they passed the girls' bedroom and pushed open a door farther up. Inside, the walls were covered in fading quidditch team posters (the Chudley Cannons, to be specific) and a few mattresses were strewn on the ground, making almost no room to walk. Lounging on the bed were James and Fred, and Albus was sitting at the small desk, writing a letter with a conflicted expression on his face. Rose was sitting on one of the mattresses on the ground, inspecting her hair for split ends.

"Hey guys, where's Hugo?" Lily closed the door behind them.

James replied, "In the bathroom. Albus here is writing a love letter, you can see the passionate emotion he's putting in it from the constipated expression on his face."

Fred snorted and high fived him as Albus turned to glare.

"Oh, shut up you two. You'd both have girlfriends if you were a little sweeter like Al! Girls like that kind of stuff."

James just stared at Rose blankly. "Yeah, I'm sure dear old 'Snakipous' writes you letters all the time."

Rose scoffed. "He's very busy during the holidays!"

"Yeah, yeah." Hugo said as he came back into the room.

The awkward silence was broken as Al secured his owl from the window and tied the letter to the owl's foot. "Take this to Mary-Anne." He said and in a whisper added, "make sure you get out of there fast."

They all watched the barn owl disappear into the winter sky.

"ROSE!" Came a shout from somewhere down the hall.

"Oh no!" Rose whimpered. "Mum wants me to help her with a 'wardrobe malfunction.' Hugo, you're coming with me since she is our mother. And Lily and Nessie you better come too."

"I'll help." Albus said.

Fred laughed. "Getting in touch with your feminine side, mate?"

"No, so I don't have to be stuck here with losers like you guys." He trooped out of the room, and the others stared after him.

"Well, that was the meanest thing he's ever said in his life. Think that was too personal?" Fred mused.

Rose, Lily, Nessie, and Hugo filed out of the room, walking to an open door where they could already hear Hermione talking to Albus. Upon crossing the threshold, Rose screamed and covered her eyes.

"OHMYGOD, MOM. WE HAVE COMPANY." Nessie had to agree that the denim miniskirt and brightly patterned sweater set was a little too much.

Ron appeared, holding an orange dress. "But she looks good!"

Rose ignored his protests and stomped over to her mother. "Mum, I'm sorry, but you're not twenty anymore."

Hermione glanced down and asked, "Then why don't you try it on? I don't want you to be fashion deprived like I was!" Hugo rolled his eyes and pulled Renesmee out of the room without anyone noticing.

"Sorry, my mum's just convinced that she needs to fulfill everything she just realized she missed out on. Let's go somewhere else instead."

The sound of Albus and Rose giving Mrs. Weasley fashion advice became softer as Nessie and Hugo disappeared down the stairs and out the back door into the Weasley yard. It was snowing very softly. Renesmee breathed out and watched her breath swirl in the cold night air. Hugo looked up at her and smiled. Snow gently lay on his eyelashes.

"Maybe we'll have a white Christmas tomorrow?"

"That would be nice." Nessie agreed.

"We can just make it snow if not." Hugo joked. "Do you like the Burrow?"

"Oh, yes. It's certainly different from any other place I've spent Christmas. Your family is...cool."

Hugo chuckled softly. "Yeah, we're all a bit weird, but my dad always said what's the point of living if you can't be just a little weird. My dad is pretty weird, isn't he? Rose is psycho most of the time, but we have our fun."

Nessie smiled. "My family's...not very religious. But we still put up a tree to decorate and gifts to give." She thought about Alice and her enthusiasm when it came to buying presents, Esme and her beautiful decorations, lighting the white house aglow with candles and soft lights, and Emmett's tendency to hum Christmas carols under his breath with far from perfect pitch.

Back in the present, Hugo leaned over and brushed some snow off of Renesmee's hair. "The rest of our humongous family is coming tomorrow. And we'll spend the day eating grandmum's amazing cooking until our stomachs burst."

She giggled and squinted at his earnest, smiling face. Once again, the tip of his freckled nose had turned red from the cold. Past him, she could see the warm kitchen through the window, where the man and woman she had seen in the living room sat around the wooden table, drinking mugs of hot chocolate.

The Rosalie-like blonde turned and rested her fair head on her husband's shoulder, and he reached up and stroked her hair.

Nessie glanced back up at the grey sky, reveling in the love and simple happiness of this human (wizarding) family. _I'm a part of this now, _she thought as snowflakes danced around her and Hugo, falling freely from the heavens.

**A/N: So who saw the new DH mini-trailer? Feedback? If not go and watch it. The anticipation for DH is fricken killing us. Also, the link for our fanart doesn't seem to work, so here it is again (just take out the spaces): http://shellentina . deviantart . com/art/RCEJ-OC-characters-143743702**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The amazing characters, stories, and worlds of Harry Potter and the Twilight series belong to the supreme beings of J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. We just feed crack to their characters.

A/N: We're back again and surprisingly with an apology about now writing for so long. So yeah, sorry. Seriously, we're trying. Thank you to the FEW who reviewed. Much appreciated…it honestly does brighten our day when you comment. One of us runs through the hallways shouting, "OMFG SOMEONE COMMENTED ON OUR STORY!" Then the rest of the school looks at us like we're freaks. But it's alright. We have Harry Potter and Twilight. Wow…that was a long note.

Chapter 9: Books, Shower Accidents, and Jacob Black is in the Plot Again

Christmas morning Renesmee woke up with a start. Someone was pushing her. "Nessie!" A voice called. "Come on! " She moaned. There was no way she was leaving the warmth of her camp bed.

"It's Christmas morning!" Another voice said.

She leapt up from the bed. That's right! It was Christmas morning. She looked up to see Lily and Hugo standing over her bed wearing two wool knitted sweaters. Hugo's was maroon with a large H embrodied on the front while Lily's was a dark shade of green with a L on it.

Lily shoved a lumpy yet colorful present at Renesmee. "Let's just get this one over with...it's from grandmum." Hugo made a pitying face as Nessie tore the wrapping paper. A deep purple knitted sweater with a gold N fell onto her lap, and Nessie exclaimed,

"I love it! It's so...homey."

Hugo and Lily stared at each other, appalled.

He shook his head and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder, "You guys might want to come down to see the whole load...Uncle Percy's here too."

Nessie left her flannel pajamas on and threw the sweater on over them and followed Lily. From the stairs, she could see that the entire living room was crammed with people, their voices a harmony of laughter and song.

"Presents! Hell,yeah!" James exclaimed from the floor above them. He ran town the staircase followed by everyone else.

The man called Percy jumped as James and the rest of his cousins pushed by him. "

Wah!" He cried as he fumbled with his horn-rimmed glasses. "Watch where you're going James! Honestly, do we want someone to get hurt on Christmas?"

James just snorted as he dug through the pile of gifts under the tree. "I don't think anyone is going to get bloody hurt."

From the way back of the room Ginny called out, "James! Language!" He rolled his eyes as he pulled out a gift.

"Well this won't do!" The elder cried and with a wave of her wand the whole room expanded making the Burrow more top heavy than ever. Everyone piled into the living room. Each one of them wearing the wool knitted sweaters.

The youngest of the Mr. Weasley's crouched by his son and gave him a hug. He looked like he was about to cry. "I-I'm s-so sorry you have maroon."

Hugo smiled. "It's alright."

"Get a grip!" Rose laughed.

Hermione placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and said, "Apparently you'll never know what it feels like to have a maroon sweater."

Lily tugged on Renesmee's sweater, pointing to a reasonably sized pile of presents on the right side of the tree.

"Those are yours!"

"Mine?" She walked towards them in excitement, examining the various gift bags and boxes.

Hugging Rose and Lily, she cried, "Thank you so, so much!" Leaning back, she ran back up to their room and grabbed the presents she had wrapped for her friends a few days ago. When she stepped back into the living room and found Rose, she was talking to two older girls, one with curly red hair and the other with wavy brown hair. They were obviously Lily's cousins.

"This here is Renesmee. No no, she's not another Weasley, just a friend. Ness, this is Molly and Lucy." The brunette smiled primly and pushed up her wire framed glasses. Renesmee waved and handed Lily her present, a pair of seed pearl earrings.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Fred, James, and Teddy huddled together in a corner, whispering about something and bursting out in laughter. Albus stared at them wistfully.

Nessie sat next to Teddy and listened to the story they were so engrossed in. "You boys are so daft!" Lily giggled. "This morning Albus got a howler from his girlfriend, Mary-Anne. Apparently he broke up with her by owl!"

Rose gasped. "That's so cruel."

Lily, Rose, and Nessie all exchanged solemn looks. Nessie had heard of a text message break...owl messages must be the same.

"She was livid! Screaming he was cruel and everything! Can you believe it?"

James pondered this. "Wow...sweet, innocent little Albus..."

"Well, don't be too hard on him." Teddy interrupted. "He probably had a good reason."

"I suppose." Fred agreed.

Hugo and Albus then joined them on the carpet. Teddy grinned deviously and looked over his shoulder to make sure Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ginny, Fleur, and Audrey were not looking. "Check this out." He said and slid a book into the middle of the circle. Rose immediately grabbed it.

"Sorry" She said..."it's a habit when I see a book."

"How to Score Alcohol." Albus read.

Wicked!" Fred exclaimed. "Wow...this is some serious potions making! It tells you how to make alcoholic stuff from everyday things. It's pretty complicated though.

Roxanne, Victoire, and Dominique walked over, giggling at something one of them had said. Fred slid the book under his butt. Victoire elegantly folded herself onto the carpet next to Teddy, kissing his cheek. The tips of his hair immediately tinged with pink.

"What are you kids up to?" Perched atop the arm of the couch, Roxanne squinted down at them.

"Uh...just talking about..."

"CHRISTMAS CHEER!" Albus blurted. The others glared at him and Rose fought to stifle a laugh.

Roxanne looked doubtful. "Fred, what's that you've got under your ass?"

He stuttered, "Uh, you know...stuff..."

Dominique swooped in from behind and yanked the book away, causing Fred to land on the floor with a thud.

Ignoring their protests, Roxanne leaned over Dominique's shoulder and read out loud, "How to Score Alcohol. What the hell?"

James smiled nervously and said, "Hey, we know you guys would totally never tell. Right?"

Roxanne and Dominique raised their eyebrows. Glancing over at Victoire, they could obviously tell that she had already taken sides. She and Teddy were whispering to each other, giggling and completely absorbed in their own little happy lovey-dovey world.

Roxanne threw up her hands, exclaiming "Whatever! I can never control you guys anyway."

Dominique nodded, her grey eyes stern. "Yeah, just don't get Louis involved. Most of you are too young to drink, anyway."

James snorted. "Who are you to talk? You're only sixteen." As Dominique and Roxanne stomped away, James and Fred high-fived each other.

"All right! Everyone, our room, after dinner at nine."

After a pleasant day of snowball fights and Quidditch in the snow the Weasley/Potter children trudged into the Burrow for nice, warm showers. The only problem was there were fourteen people and three showers.

Nessie sat on her camp bed fiddling with one of her school books. She had a Potions essay to write, but she was too happy to do anything related to school.

"You're turn." Rose said as she entered their bedroom.

The hot water felt good on her cold, pale skin as she stepped into the shower. She smiled to herself as she heard the yelling and laughter from outside the bathroom door. She stepped out of the shower and reached for the towel on the door when it opened. She froze like a dear in headlights. Hugo was walking in with a towel and a bottle of shampoo in his hands. She screamed as he came a bit closer and he dropped the bottle and towel in panic. She quickly grabbed the towel and threw it around any inch of skin it would cover.

"Bloody hell!" Hugo shouted and he quickly slammed the door and skidded out into the hallway.

Nessie wrapped the towel around herself and sank to the floor. _At least I didn't fall over _Nessie thought to herself. She wondered how much he had seen. How awkward this would be. Hugo! Of all people.

The steam of the shower was starting to turn her skin pink; she knew she couldn't hid in the bathroom all day. She heaved a sigh, double checked her towel was firmly wrapped around her chest, and quickly sprinted into the bedroom. Hugo was standing in the middle of the room while Lily and Rose rolled on the floor in hysterics.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Rose cried as she fought to suck in air. "You really are the best brother."

"Shut up!" Hugo growled. "James told me it was my turn!"

"Yeah! He probably meant the shower on the floor above us!" Lily said. "This will probably clue her in more you like her."

Hugo looked crushed. "She could NOT think I did that on purpose...I'm not a perv like James or Fred!" He scoffed. "I don't like her." He added in a quieter voice.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Believe me, Hugo. All boys are pervs."

Nessie quietly backed out of the room, almost making it successfully until she slipped on a patch of water and had to clutch the doorframe. All three heads whipped around in her direction, Hugo quickly looking away, blushing.

"Oh, um, I just came to grab my clothes..." Nessie stammered and ran over to the bed were she had left the neat pile of clothes.

Hugo ran out of the room, saying, "Uh, I'll see you guys at dinner!"

As Nessie began to walk back towards the bathroom with her clothes, Rose asked, "So, how much did you hear?"

Renesmee turned around slowly, saying, "Not...not much. I just came by..." Seeing the doubtful faces of Lily and Rose, she stumbled back down the hall, shutting the bathroom door behind her. _Take deep breaths. In, out. In, out._ She changed into her layered white tulle skirt and a drapey red sweater, sliding on glittery red flats.

As she was pulling her hair into a ponytail, a knock sounded on the door and Rose called, "I'm comin' in, Nessie!"

She barged in, Lily not far behind. "Okay," she said, "We know that you know that Hugo likes you. It's so obvi, anyway."

Renesmee was speechless.

Lily smiled. "Don't worry. We like you. I don't mind it at all."

"ANYWAY, I brought some makeup. Dress you up a bit, no?" Rose questioned.

Nessie started to protest, but Lily had already shoved her onto the lowered toilet seat cover, holding her shoulders down as Rose bent down with a wicked grin on her face. She came towards her face wielding a mascara wand, and Nessie was strongly reminded of Alice and her makeovers.

Rose laughed. "Just you wait and see..."

Dinner was a noisy and crowded afair that night as all the Weasley's sat around one large table and pretty much stuffing their faces. Mrs. Weasley was the best cook. Everyone was chattering away about Quidditch, Hogwarts, the Ministry, and other topics.

The conversations all stopped when there was a loud howl from outside. Nessie heart quievered. Calm down, Renesmee. Muggles are allowed to have dogs...that howl. That just howl really, really loudly.

"What was that?" Percy Weasley exclaimed as a couple people pressed their faces to the cold window of the Burrow. Now was not the time to be polite; Nessie nearly shoved Fred and Louis out of the way and looked out into the dark winter night. A big black shadow was creeping around the house.

Renesmee wrentched open the door of the Burrow and ran outside. "Jake!" She shouted as the big dog lumbered toward her. The dog whimpered when he saw her and give her a sloppy kiss all over her face. "What are you doing here!" She whispered into his warm fur. Jake snorted and opened his mouth to show a little box in between his large teeth. Nessie reached in and pulled the present out. "You came here just to give me this?"

He nodded. Meanwhile, the Weasley's were in shock.

"Oh my god." Harry whispered. "What is that thing? Should we try to stun it?" He asked Ron.

Ron frowned..."I think she is friends with it."

Renesmee dashed back into the house to run into a pack of mostly red-headed people staring at her. "Oh...right. Um...that's Jake. He's a friend of mine from...er home. You wouldn't have a bowl,would you?"

Mrs. Weasley fixed a stew in a bowl and Nessie brought it out to Jake.

"You're crazy for doing this, but thanks. I'm in good hands." Jake wagged his tail, gave Nessie one last lick, and galloped off into the distance.

This was one of the strangest Christmas's she had ever had.

That night after all the adults had gone to sleep after having to much Firewhiskey. The younger Weasley clan snuck up the stairs to James's room. Inside, the girls sat on the carpeted wood floor as James, Fred and Teddy drew out three glass bottles of some green tinted liquid from under the bed.

Teddy grabbed all three and said, "Now, you youngsters, you must listen to the master here." Fred laughed and snatched the bottle back, twisting off the cap. He sniffed it, made a face, and sipped some of it.

Choking, he spit most of it out to the apalled squeals of Rose and Victoire. Teddy grabbed it and chugged some, toasting the Weasley clan.

"To our WAY too big family!"

James pulled Albus into their little circle, exclaiming, "Come on, Albus, be a man!" He shoved a bottle towards him, grinning. Albus squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed a mouthful. He coughed violenty, his face turning purple. Brushing aside Jame's hand thumping on his back, he forced down another mouthful.

Fred laughed. "Alright! Lay it on easy there, kid."

After two bottles of the poisonous looking homemade alcohol, Albus stumbled to his feet. "Guysss...I...I have to tell you somefin...I...I..."

James steadied him worriedly. "You okay there?"

Lily stood up. "Albus..." She ran out of the room, but no one paid attention.

Albus waved around vaguely. "I...I dumped Mary Anne...cause...cause...I don' like her. I don' like girls." He slurred, swaying a little.

Teddy looked nervous. "Dude...you sure you're alright?"

Just as Lily ran back in with an angry looking Ginny, Albus pronouced clearly, "Guys...I'm gay."

A/N: Thank you everyone for the continued support and have a fantastic holiday. On a quick note we just want to let you know this is, in fact, a crack fic. Somehow we've actually established characters with complex qualities and feelings. Wow. We have no plot planned…we just sorta write for the fun of it. We hope that doesn't put you off. There will eventually be some sort of outline. But not to worry because we won't be stopping or forgetting about it since that just sucks. So have a nice holiday! REVIEWing would make our Hanukkah's/Christmas's a lot better.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow! We're back in a matter of only six days! Merlin's pants! The master had an amazing idea and we just had to update as soon as possible. Go vacation. I'm sure you are all very excited to see where we left off from that epic cliff hanger. And we accidentally (okay fine it was me, Eha) that stated the previous chapter was chapter 10. I was just kidding. This is chapter 10.

Chapter 10: The Weasleys Get Pissed Off in More Ways Than One

Nessie had never felt so awkward in her life. The silence in the kitchen was worsening. Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley paced furiously around the room.

"I don't even - how did you....why the hell...Bloody hell!" Ginny cried.

"Leave Nessie out of this! She didn't do anything," Hugo said as he stood up from the table.

His mother's eyes narrowed dangerously. He sat down.

"Somehow I can believe that. You boys must have dragged her into it. You may leave." Hermione said.

Renesmee awkwardly got up and accidentally knocked over her chair. Lily and Rose slowly tried to follow her.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Ginny and Hermione both shouted.

"Mum!" Rose retorted. "Do you really think your top of the class daughter would do something that stupid?"

"You may be top of the class, but I know you have a dangerous, mischievous side to you."

"She gets that from you!" Ron called from the family room. Hermione smacked herself on the forehead.

"You will both sit." Ginny said.

Renesmee leaped up the stairs and threw herself into her bedroom. This holiday had been so amazing, but after Christmas Day things had gone from great, to bad, to worse. She still hadn't gotten over the shower incident.

Downstairs, all the kids were being interrogated by Ginny and Hermione, and the book was already confiscated. She remembered the initial shock of the room, the silence almost palpable after Albus had uttered those fatal words. Ginny's eyes had widened, and she had clutched Lily's arm for support. Fred, James, and Teddy also were still from surprise, and they had never foreseen what would happen. In a shaky but deadly tone, Ginny had said, "All of you. Kitchen. Now."

Now, Renesmee was here by herself, alone and miserable. Outside the window, snow was still falling in the darkness, the time being past 11 o'clock. The door to the bedroom creaked open, with Dominique and Roxanne quickly scurrying in. "Hey, thought we'd keep you company...thankfully Aunt Ginny believed us when we told her we didn't have any part in it," said Roxanne. They came over and sat on the bed next to Renesmee.

"So," said Dominique. "What exactly happened up here? James's room looks like Voldemort just went through it!"

"Oh." Nessie murmured as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "They used that potions book about alcohol and they got a bit drunk...Albus came out of the…er - closet."

"Idiots!" Roxanne said. "Good for Albus though. I think it's nice he admitted it."

Dominique nodded. Nessie hadn't even thought about Albus. She was too wrapped up in the book and her Hugo problem. He certainly was flirtatious.

"How much trouble are they going to get in?" Renesmee asked. She felt a bit bad about all of it.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "I dunno. Aunt Ginny and Hermione are pretty tough. I'm not sure. It is the holidays, though...maybe they'll lighten up?" She looked doubtful. Renesmee sighed and continued talking to Roxanne and Dominique about their classes at Hogwarts.

An hour later they heard the clatter of footsteps on the staircase. James followed by the rest of the troop barged into the room.

"How did it go?" Dominique asked.

James shook his head. "We just got into a shitload of trouble."

Renesmee noticed that Albus wasn't present. "Where's Albus?"

Fred and Teddy glanced at each other. "He's still downstairs, talking to Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione."

James said, "Uncle Ron said he was proud of his nephew no matter what and didn't care whether he liked girls or guys or mermen."

The door burst open once again and Molly and Lucy ran in, exclaiming, "What's this racket we keep hearing? We're trying to study upstairs!" After the story had been told once again, they, too, sat down on some cushions on the floor. Together, they all pondered how Albus had kept his secret.

James smacked his forehead. "I should've known, he kept giving Aunt Hermione fashion advice."

Rose smiled. "It might be nice to have a gay cousin. We can shop together. I'm okay with it..."

James nodded. "There is nothing wrong with it. He's still my bro, but I guess it's just really really weird."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Nessie couldn't help it and she burst out laughing. "This has been the weirdest holiday EVER!" She felt relieved that this was all over. Rose and Lily's faces broke out into grins and slowly the rest of the room was laughing.

The door opened and Albus entered the room looking mortified. "You're all laughing at me!" He shouted and began to walk out of the room when Lily grabbed his arm.

"Al, wait! We're not laughing at you! We were laughing about how strange this Christmas has been." Albus looked at them skeptically. "We still love you, Al." Lily told him and hugged her brother tightly.

"We'll help my mom together!" Rose announced.

Albus nodded and with that Renesmee was crushed against the many Weasley/Potter children. Nessie just laughed as she felt their warmth spread over her. She then noticed that Hugo was nearly on top of her. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. They quickly dislocated themselves from the pack of children and awkwardly stared at each other.

"Come on, love birds." Albus grinned. "Let's go downstairs and play Exploding Snaps or something."

"Wait, James, what did happen to you guys?" Dominique asked.

"Oh, well, you know, the same old, same old. Mum and Aunt Hermione yelled at us, gave us a speech about how it is incredibly wrong to do that kinda thing, and we're all grounded for the first three weeks of summer."

"We're hoping they'll forget!" Hugo chipped in.

"That isn't likely." Lily said.

They entered the family room to find it was deadly silent. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were playing chess against each other. Renesmee looked up in confusion.

"Don't say a word. A word!" Mr. Potter whispered to her. "This could get ugly very, very fast." His face was sweating as he watched Ron mull over his bishop. "And Albus, your mother told me what happened. Don't drink...and the whole...erm...homosexual thing doesn't matter to me. You're fine. Nothing changes." Albus smiled and hugged his father. They all took a seat to watch the chess game.

The rest of the week passed most uneventfully, Teddy, James, and Fred acting unusually good, Albus becoming more comfortable with who he was (and giving Hermione some more style pointers), and Renesmee and Hugo awkwardly avoiding each other's eyes. On the day after Christmas, a large box arrived for Nessie. She tore it open eagerly to find two letters. The first read:

_Dear Nessie,_

_Christmas here is so boring without you! Of course, Alice outdid herself with the decorations. Even Esme was impressed. Your father is trying to tell me something - wait - okay, he says to beat up Jake for him. Or something like that. How is Jake? I haven't heard from him. Anyway, hope you like our present. I apologize for Alice again, she insisted upon the enormous care package... _

_Love, Mom_

The next letter was from Alice.

_Nessie!_

_I miss you SO SO MUCH!!! Now I only have your mother to do makeovers on, and you know how she runs away when I try to talk to her reasonably. I just had to send you all these presents! I know you will love them._

_Love love love, Alice (and Jasper)_

_P.S. met any cute guys yet? : )_

Nessie looked down at the box. Inside was a small, wrapped present resting on top of what looked like enough clothes to last a year. She drew out a billowy, floral blouse and sighed. Dropping that back into the box, she reached for the wrapped present.

She unwrapped the little box and found a beautiful silver bracelet inside.

"OMIGOSH!" She heard Rose shout. "LOOK AT ALL THESE CLOTHES!"

Renesmee laughed. "My Aunt Alice sorta went overboard."

"THIS IS SOOO CUTE!" Rose gushed as she looked at a skirt.

"You can take it if you like." Nessie told her.

"Oh, no. I could never."

"Seriously, I don't need all of this."

"Are you, like, positive?"

Nessie nodded.

"ALBUS!" Rose shouted. "Come pick something out for my Mum!" Albus entered the kitchen and had the same shocked face.

"Do you think this Alice could send me some clothes?"

Nessie entertained herself by watching Rose and Albus freak over clothes and dress up Mrs. Weasley who was in a particularly bad mood after being beaten at chess by her husband.

"What is that, love? Oh, that's right, you've never won a game against me since 1st year!" He would like to tell her.

The rest of the week Nessie got fat from eating Mrs. Weasley's cooking and lounging around the Burrow with the others. New Year's Eve dawned, and the entire household was in their rooms (or, in Mrs. Weasley's case, the kitchen) preparing for the party later that night.

While Lily and Rose were discussing some eye shadow shade over by the dresser mirror, Renesmee kneeled by the box of clothes at the side of her cot. She drew out outfit after outfit, the clothes beginning to heap up on her bed and the tags all reading designer brands. She began to wonder how she would ever fit them back into the box again. Digging towards the bottom, she saw a scrap of something pink and lacy. Maybe it was a party dress she could wear? She pulled it out and was instantly mortified. _WHY THE HELL DID ALICE PACK ME LINGERIE? WHAT DOES SHE THINK WE DO AT HOGWARTS?_ She stuffed it back in, hoping Lily and Rose hadn't noticed, but there was no such luck.

"Oooh, Ness, was that for Hugo?" Rose winked, and Lily slapped her on the arm.

Nessie's cheeks flushed a deep red and she stammered, "No! My aunt's just...really weird."

Rose ignored her and pranced over to the box, pulling out the lacy bra and holding it up. "Wow Nessie, is there something you've never told us?" She dug farther into the box, pulling out more and increasingly embarrassing underwear. Lily whistled when Rose held a tiny, lacy black bra up to herself and skipped around the room.

"Rose, can I borrow your potions bo-" Hugo murmured as he walked in looking at his Potions homework. Rose stopped dead as she looked at her brother.

"Uh..." She began. Hugo's eyes were wide like a deer in headlights.

Nessie couldn't help it. "Not again!" She whimpered into the piece of clothing she was holding. She then realized it was a piece of very lacy underwear and proceeded to fling it across the room at Rose.

"I'll just ask Albus." Hugo said and he quickly darted out of the room.

"WE ARE LOCKING THAT DOOR!" Renesmee shouted. Rose and Lily just laughed.

"When you have a family like this there isn't much that is private." Lily told her.

"Oh, god. First he pretty much saw me naked and now this!"

"You're a scarlet woman!" Rose chuckled.

Renesmee moaned. "Do you want the lingerie?" Nessie asked Rose. "You know, for Scorpius."

Lily looked surprised. "Good one, Nessie!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Don't worry...I already have some...found it in my mum's drawer."

"AW, GROSS!" They heard Hugo gag from the hallway. Rose flung open the door to find James, Fred, and Hugo all crouched against the door.

"Really?" Lily asked. "You've never seen a bra before?" She picked up one of the bras and launched it at James. James yelped and looked down at his hands.

"Urm...this is er - nice." He said as his face turned bright red.

"It's so soft." Fred whispered.

"Shut up!" Hugo hissed as he grabbed the bra.

James smirked. "You know you like it, Hugh." Hugo rolled his eyes and followed his cousins back up the staircase.

"Wow, how immature." Rose said as she tossed the bra back at Nessie. "You'll be grateful one day." Rose said wisely.

"Yeah...one day." Nessie said.

Renesmee shook her head and proceeded to pull out a fitted long sleeved dress that had a wide neck and stopped at her knees. It was a dark, rich purple, and Lily nodded approvingly. She slipped it on and tugged on some grey suede ankle boots borrowed from Rose, and joined Lily at the mirror. She was wearing a pretty pink skirt and white sweater, her red hair tied back with a ribbon.

Meanwhile, Rose was going through Nessie's new clothes. "Ooh, can I wear this, Ness?" She held up a bright red halter dress and twirled around.

Before Nessie could reply, she already tugged it on. "It looks great! You can definitely borrow it tonight. I'll take some pictures to send to Scorpius." Renesmee winked at her and turned back to the mirror.

Once Rose had finished with her hair, which took quite a while, they trooped out of the room and downstairs where Mrs. Weasley was herding everyone into the dining room. Renesmee sat down between Lily and Rose and glanced up from her plate to see that Hugo sat directly across from her. They both blushed and looked away, Nessie at the window and Hugo at the pudding on the table. The entire meal would have been awkward if not for James and Fred, who sat nearby and kept cracking jokes.

"Hey Rosie, where's that innocent little outfit you had earlier?" James said as he sat down next to Hugo, slapping high fives with Fred.

Lily glared at her brother and muttered, "Perv..."

"Filthy hypocrites!" James scowled as he took a swig of butterbeer. It was quite apparent that some of the adults had a bit too much firewhisky.

"S'alright! Quiet itz downs!" Ron slurred as he swayed. "I wanna give toast to everyone! Firsts of all congrats on stuff! You guys are all hots! I wanna thanks Harrypower! My best friends!"

"Damn straight!" Harry shouted.

"So yeah! And hey look! Nessie! Yeah!" He then sat back down in the chair and the meal continued as if nothing had happened.

James looked mutinous. "Ha! I would never get that drunk!"

"You'd be surprised!" Teddy giggled.

"Ah, now Teddy, you zhant not drink 'eel of zat wine!" Fleur called as she lazily tried to take his glass away.

Mr. Potter hit the wireless and they all tuned into some special New Year's Eve show. Half of the adults were already asleep.

It was 20 minutes until midnight, and the kids were all laughing and joking around, the remaining adults conversing between themselves. Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up and ushered them into the family room where there was more room. They all stared expectantly at the wireless as it counted down the minutes.

"Alright, everyone! Just two minutes left 'till the new year..."

Albus stared off into space, whispering, "A new year...new beginnings..." Lily leaned her head on his shoulder, smiling. Off in the corner, Teddy and Victoire were already snogging passionately.

"COUNT WITH ME! 59...58...57..." Everyone in the room yelled the numbers. Ron, who was sleeping on the couch, startled awake. "Wha...?"

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!" Screaming could be heard from the radio and in the living room as everyone turned around to hug each other and Fred and James sent up confetti from their wands. The room soon became a swirling mess of color, balloons soon joining the never-ending supply of confetti. No one seemed to mind, though. Renesmee laughed, hugging Rose and Lily, and turning around to come face-to-face with Hugo. She stopped and smiled at him as he said, "You know...sorry for making this whole week suckish with my awkwardness."

Nessie smiled and giggled, "No, it was me, too! You know, in America when it hits midnight, everyone turns around and kisses someone." She blushed, wondering why she randomly said that. Hugo just tilted his head, a loose curl of hair flopping over his eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

He leaned in closer to her, and amid the partying and swirls of confetti, he slowly brushed his lips against hers.

Rose ran by, screaming "WHOO! ABOUT TIME, YOU LOVEBIRDS!" and Nessie threw her head back and laughed, her vision blinded by happiness.

A/N: Another epic cliff hanger! Please Review! Don't just fave! Review! We want to know what you liked/didn't like. Have a Happy New Year! We'll be heading back to Hogwarts soon, but hopefully this will keep you full for awhile.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer. We just feed crack to their characters. **_

**A/N: Hey all you lovely readers! Themaster here. Once again, we LOVE reviews and they totally make our day/motivate us to write more. We are now setting the scene back in Hogwarts.**

**Eha: Well vacation went fast. We back and we cool dan eva. Okay, sorry, that didn't work. Wow…we don't really have anything witty to tell you expect you should review. Thanks. Enjoy. **

**Renesmee Cullen and Her Epic Journey**

**Chapter 11: Pink Track Suits, Train Rides, and Flirtatious Students**

Was the room spinning or was it just her? Lily's mouth was wide open and Rose was still laughing.

"Upstairs!" Rose whispered as she tugged on her sleeve.

"Now!" Lily added.

She gave one last glance at Hugo to find he gave her an apologetic smile and disappeared to get another butterbeer. As soon as she was thrown into the room Rose quickly shut the door.

"WHAT was that? You two were practically having sex in the middle of the room."

"Having sex?" Renesmee weakly asked. "It was just a little kiss."

"She's right, Rose." Lily interrupted. Rose just sighed.

"So, how was it? Did my brother kiss well?"

"I- think so." Nessie answered. On the contrary Nessie was quite sure it was the most wonderful kiss ever...even if it was her first. Her lips still felt hot.

Rose opened the door to hear Ginny shouting, "Alright! To bed with all of you! We have to catch the train tomorrow."

"Never mind." Rose said and shut the door as the boys clambered by. Nessie fell asleep almost immediately with dreams of a certain hot red-head.

"WAAAAAAKE!" Someone shouted at the top of their lungs. Rose rolled over and fell out of bed and Nessie screamed. Lily groaned and smothered face under her pillows and Rose clambered back into her sheets.

"God, Mom, must you be so loud?"

"Girls, we have a train to catch in three hours!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Exactly. THREE hours. Please go annoy someone else now."

Mrs. Weasley huffed and stood over Rose's bed. "Won't you at least look at this fab traveling outfit I picked out for myself?"

Nessie rose up onto her elbows to see a hot pink velour tracksuit.

"Mom," groaned Rose, "people my age are supposed to wear that stuff!"

Mrs. Weasley looked confused. "But I never knew about these back in my day!" She walked out of the room, calling out, "Breakfast in 20!" and slammed the door shut, proceeding upstairs. Renesmee pushed aside her blanket and changed into a pair of jeans and the most ordinary looking t-shirt from Alice's mini closet. As the three of them were about to go downstairs, a bleary eyed Albus peered over the railing above them and called out to them.

"Hey, can you guys help me wake the rest of them up?"

Lily sighed and trudged up the stairs, slamming the boys' door against the wall and yelling out, "OKAY, WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU ALL NOW IF YOU DON'T FREAKING GET UP."

Nessie edged into the room after her and took in the mess that used to be a bedroom. She could barely pick out the boys in their sleeping bags from the crap on the floor, and Teddy and Fred, the only two in the twin beds against the wall, were still snoring soundly.

Rose walked in and kicked a green sleeping bag near the door, receiving a muffled "Ow." Hugo's head popped out, his wavy hair now a fro and squinted at his sister. Nessie's breath caught; he was adorable.

"Get up, ugly." Rose said as Lily stomped into the middle of the room.

"Fuck off!" Hugo moaned and he curled back into the sleeping back. Rose rolled her eyes and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Nessie crouched down in front of Hugo's bag and whispered, "Come on. Get up...I don't want to go back to Hogwarts without you."

Hugo shot up and fumbled around the room for his clothes. Nessie quickly exited the room before he could notice all he was wearing was a ratty t-shirt and his boxers.

The car ride to the train station was loud as Rose fought with her mother about clothing.

"Thank Merlin when you go back to work you have to wear your witch's robes. You look much better in those."

Her mother rolled her eyes.

The train station was packed as Renesmee ran through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4. The scarlet engine was already waiting. She looked up to see that both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't do this." She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and then looked up at her husband. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. The smoke from the engine is making my eyes water!" He protested.

A group of kids walked by them and Nessie recognized a seventh year who shouted, "Looking good!" at Mrs. Weasley. Rose nearly joined in the tears as her father gave the boy a deadly glare. Nearby, Mrs. Potter was lecturing her kids on what they should and shouldn't do, Mr. Potter talking to Fred and Roxanne's parents, laughing. Of course, Victoire and Teddy were there to see them off, but they were too busy snogging near the wall. In a flurry of tears and hugs, the children were herded onto the train right before it left, everyone leaning out the windows to wave at their parents.

"Right," said James. "Off to find a compartment..."

They dragged their trunks down to the last car, which was occupied by Cassie, Cliff, Marsha, and Alex.

"Hey!"

"Missed y'all!"

"Ohmygod how was your Christmas?"

Laughing, Nessie hugged Cassie back and sat down next to Hugo and Lily. Cassie glared at James, clearly remembering the pudding incident, and he mouthed, "Sorry!" After she turned around to talk to Rose, he rolled his eyes and plopped down onto the seat next to Lily. Soon, the car began to fill up, mostly with various friends stopping by like the Scamander twins, Scorpius (with whom Rose mysteriously disappeared), and some of Albus's friends. A tall, thin boy with light brown hair scanned the small crowd and spotted Lily. She beamed, asked, "Greg Harper, right?" and moved over for him. They cheerfully resumed the conversation that began on the first train ride, his earnest face turned towards hers attentively.

Nessie and Hugo sat awkwardly next to each other, their knees almost touching.

_Should I hold his hand? No, it would be kind of early for that...dang it, this is so awkward._

He smiled at her and said, "So...uh...do you want...wanna...uh...go out with me?"

She stared at him, his freckled face turning red.

"Sure! Yeah, of course."

He was about to say more when Rose fell into the compartment with Scorpius on top of her. They were now rolling on the floor.

"Ew! What the hell?" Gregory Harper shouted as he picked his feet off the floor.

"That's just my cousin...Rose..."

"Hey!" Rose shouted and got up from the floor. Scorpius smiled at him and took a seat next to Rose. Nessie noticed the way he held her hand and kissed her cheek. The compartment suddenly felt like 100 degrees.

"It's hot in here." Nessie murmured and she began to unlatch the window. It was stuck and no matter how hard she pulled it would not come undone. She pulled harder, but her hand slipped on the metal frame and her elbow came around and smacked Hugo, hard, in the face. He cried in pain as blood trickled from his nose.

"Oh God. I don't feel well."

Hugo tried to stop the bleeding, but his eyes closed and in a second he had passed out. Cassie screamed and jumped up as he landed in her lap. She accidentally slapped James in the face with her bag, causing him to shout, "Ow! Bloody hell! What the fuck!"

"Shut up!" Cassie said as she bent down to help Hugo.

"My brother is easily damaged." Rose murmured as she took out her wand and said, "Ennervate."

Hugo blinked, lifted his hand and touched his nose gingerly, seeing the blood on his fingers. He closed his eyes and moaned, muttering, "Can't...look..."

Renesmee sat him back up and apologized over and over as Rose wiped his face with a tissue. Meanwhile, Cassie and James had gone back to arguing.

"Well, it wasn't my effing fault that he passed out in my lap!"

"Well, you didn't have to slap me with your purse!"

Cassie sighed dramatically, rolled her eyes, and took a seat again, both of them crossing their arms and huffing.

Rose leaned over and whispered to Renesmee, "I think I'm going to go crazy from all the sexual tension in this room."

For once, Nessie had to agree.

Hugo sniffled. "I-I think it's broken."

"Want me to fix it?" Cassie asked.

"NO!" Hugo and James shouted in unison.

"Well...fine." Cassie said, a bit annoyed.

Hugo gingerly touched his nose again and flinched.

"Man up, Hugo. It's probably just sore."

"I was just about to tell you to man up as well."

Scorpius chuckled at this. Hugo sighed as the train rumbled through the country. The Great Hall was packed with students reuniting as Nessie followed Rose into the hall. Nessie noticed Lily rushing to find Greg. Renesmee, exhausted from the long train ride and back in her school robes, flopped onto the bench at the Ravenclaw table. With a wave at Hugo, she turned around, facing Rose, and sighed.

"It feels good to be back...this is such a huge part of life now."

Rose hummed in response and glanced down the table, squinting at something. "Hey, is that guy waving at you?"

Nessie swiveled her head around, noticing that Lorcan was smiling at her. Lysander sat across from him, and he smiled politely. Renesmee waved as Alex, Marsha, and Cassie appeared next to her on the bench.

"Phew, what a crowd outside!"

As Rose turned around to say something, Cliff squeezed in between Marsha and Alex. Winking at Alex, he said, "If you were a dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss."

Alex stuttered and blushed as Cassie burst out laughing.

Rose stared at him. "Well, that was shitty."

Cliff looked affronted. "I was trying! God."

Alex ducked her head down, smiling. "It wasn't too bad," she said in her usual quiet voice.

"Ha!" Cliff said victoriously. Everyone else raised their eyebrows.

"FOOD!" Cliff then shouted as the tables magically appeared with mounds of food on golden plates. Needless to say he began to fill his plate.

"Ew. How can you eat that much?" Cassie asked him. Rose agreed.

"It twastes goud." Cliff garbled.

"You're going to get all fat."

He swallowed his chicken and then said, "Yeah, well, you're going to get all anorexic."

Cassie made a face at him and sipped her pumpkin juice. Alex giggled.

"Whoa. Did you just giggle at Cliff?" Marsh asked.

Her face was turning redder. "I...yes. I-I thought it was, erm...funny."

"Stop. You're just stroking his ego." Cassie said.

Marsha cried, "Y'all gotta try this potato dish! It's delish."

Rose gave her a weird look. "Why do you talk like a Westerner? Like, no offence, Ness, but really?"

Marsha just beamed and replied, "My uncle lives in the United States. In Texas, actually, and when he comes and visits he has the coolest accent ever."

Just then, Lily practically skipped to their table, standing next to Rose. "Oh my gosh, guys, Greg is the coolest guy ever."

Rose craned her neck and looked toward the Hufflepuff table.

"Hmm..." She mused. "He's in my year. He's in my History of Magic and Divination class."

Lily's eyes lit up and she didn't care that she was taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table. "What's he like?"

Rose shrugged. "I don't know. I think he gets good marks...he seems nice I guess. I've never really talked to him before."

Lily's eyes darkened. "Well start talking to him."

"If you like him ask him out!" Cassie cried as she pushed Alex and Cliff over. "Just me, hon. Ninety-nine percent of all boys want YOU to be the one to ask them out."

Lily looked skeptical. "Yeah, but that isn't how it goes in this world."

"She has a point." Rose said. "I mean that is what makes dating fun...or at least interesting."

"Besides any boy would pitch themselves off the Astronomy Tower if you asked them out," said a voice. It was James.

"GO AWAY!" Cassie shouted.

"Settle it down." James huffed. "I just came to see if any of you had a working quill and ink? I have to finish my Charms essay."

"If I had a working quill, I would stuff it up your-"

"Okay guys, cool it! God. James, here you go, and Lily, you can get to know him through Albus, he's his best friend," Rose shooed them away with a wave of her hand and turned back to Nessie, rolling her eyes.

"Lily's so shy sometimes...just like you, Alex, though you're definitely not acting flirty at ALL today."

Alex began to protest and Cliff winked at her. "Don't deny it, Alex, you think I'm funny and cute, don't you?"

At that, Alex glared at him. Renesmee could tell that she was getting really uncomfortable.

"You asshole," said Cassie, "stop harassing her. Anyway, that dessert's gonna disappear if you don't eat it soon."

Attention fully diverted, Cliff began scarfing down the food in front of him.

"And in 1582 Gwendolyn the Weird used the charm Wingardium Leviosa) to levitate a pewter cup. Needless to say the council of her town prosecuted her for being a witch..." Professor Binns droned on.

Nessie sighed. She looked to her left to see Rose sitting up right in her chair with her full attention directed at the see-through Professor. To her right Cliff was doodling away on his parchment.

_Why, Hello there._ He scrawled onto it. He pushed it toward Alex. Alex looked around the room to see if anyone was looking and quickly scribbled, _Hi._ Nessie wasn't really one for gossip or snooping, but she'd rather look at their note then hear about witch burnings.

_Pretty boring, huh?_

_Sorta...I've never heard about any of this stuff before._

_Oh...I guess it's kinda cool? _

Alex smiled. _Yeah you're right...it really isn't that cool._

He began doodling a little comic, but she couldn't make out the words. Alex giggled as she read it, and the entire class stared at her.

"Miss..." Professor Binns looked confused.

"Alex Pemberley." She spoke quietly, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, professor, I just remembered something that your intriguing, uh, story sparked."

Professor Binns blinked and continued talking in his monotone voice, and Cliff raised his eyebrows at Alex.

_Hang out in the common room after dinner tonight?_

Alex passed the scrap of paper back without hesitation.

_Sure._

"RENESMEEEEE!" Someone shouted in the corridors. She looked up to see Hugo running toward her followed by Albus, Lily, and Gregory Harper.

"Hi!" Hugo said awkwardly once he was inches from her nose.

"Smooth." Albus whispered. Lily and Greg giggled.

"Hi." Nessie said back stupidly.

"So...it's kinda late? Do you think there's still dinner? I'm starving....Professor Rickman held us back in Potions."

"Oh, I've already had dinner, but I'll sit with you. The others went back to the common room."

"Alright." Hugo beamed.

She felt a bit nauseated as Hugo and Greg wolfed down food while Albus elegantly cut his pork. Lily was eating quite feverishly as well.

"Ah, yeah!" Greg said happily. "Treacle Tart pudding!"

"Ah, Nessie, you've got to try this. It's my favorite...my Dad loves it too. "

"I'll pay you three galleons if you can eat three bowl full of it." Albus dared them. Pudding was eventually flying.

"Uhn...." Greg moaned as he pushed the rich pudding into his mouth.

Albus looked over at Lily. "Whoa. What bowl is this?"

"T-third." Lily said.

Hugo and Greg looked shocked.

"What? I want to buy a Pygmy Puff at Uncle George's."

"Well...I like a girl who can eat." Greg joked.

Lily near choked up her pudding in Nessie's face. She snorted as Lily quickly gulped down some water.

"Well, a dare's a dare." Greg drew out three galleons and slid them across the table, Lily accepting them with a blush.

"Um...thanks..." She glanced up at his eyes and then back down, fiddling with the coins.

"You guys are in need of some thorough digesting time," said Renesmee, dragging Lily up by the arm. Albus, Hugo, and Greg stood also, Hugo groaning as he did so. Together, they walked down the hallway until they reached the corridor leading to the Hufflepuff common rooms, where Albus and Greg left, waving. Lily departed then, too, staggering off towards the stairs that led to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hurry up, Hugo!"

He lingered by Renesmee, blushing and finally swiftly kissing her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow!" He hurried after Lily, disappearing up the stairs.

Renesmee continued on herself, reaching the Ravenclaw common room in a cloud of thought. Upon entering the room, she noticed Alex and Cliff sitting next to each other on one of the couches, laughing. She slowly trudged up the stairs, entering her dormitory, where Marsha and Cassie were sitting on the floor, whispering about something or someone. Picking up her blanket, Nessie settled into one of the window seats, peering outside where the sun had almost set. The horizon was a strip of flaming red over the wide Forbidden Forest. A sudden howling and a dark shape moving along the edge caught her attention. _Jake!_ In her little bubble of happiness, she had totally forgotten about him. _I'll talk to him tomorrow..._she thought. _He'll understand...._The piercing, heartbreaking howl echoed in her ears long after it died away.

**Hermione: They're making us look like fools…**

**Ron: Yeah….**

**H: You're not upset by this.**

**R: I'm adorable when I'm being stupid or smart**

**H: *glomps***

**Eha: *smacks Hermy and fights her for Ron***

**R: Threesome?**

**Eha&H: *smack***

**A/n: Usually we find it obnoxious when people "talk" with the characters, but this time we felt like doing it…so yeah. Enjoy. AND REVIEW PLZ**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SORRY SORRY about the ginormous wait. Even though one of us doesn't have a life, the other does so…it doesn't work out too well :[ **

**the-master here again! Eha hogs all the author's notes. I gotta be able to talk to our readers too! Well, here is the long awaited chapter – we got tons of reviews asking about Jake, and we are now answering your call!**

**Chapter 12: (Unwanted) Destined Love, Childhood Memories, and Those Creepy Guys in Black Show Up Again**

Something was tugging on Nessie's heart. She felt guilty about not talking to Jake lately. The guilt was increasing. He seemed less enthusiastic at classes. She felt stress begin to settle in. Her classes were becoming more difficult, the homework load was greater, Professor Rickman acted like he wanted to rape everyone, she had to deal with Rose and Cassie giggling away every night, and not to mention trying to keep her new boyfriend happy. She didn't really mind that part. AND she had received a letter from her parents asking if her friends would like to come to Forks for the summer. Life was a bit too much at the moment. She decided her Defense Against the Dark Arts reading could wait. She went to visit Jake.

Knocking lightly on his office door, she heard a muffled "come in" and pushed it open, walking in. Jake was sitting behind the wooden desk in the small office, devoid of all personal items save for a few picture frames. One small wooden chair was placed in front of the desk, and Renesmee walked over to it, slowly sitting down. Jacob was shuffling with some papers, his head down.

"Hey, Jake. I've been feeling kind of stressed lately, and I just needed a good friend to talk to." He mirrored her smile, though his looked forced.

Sighing, he put down the papers and rested his face in his hands. "Ness, I need you to know something. The imprint - my imprint on you - doesn't just mean that we have a soul deep bond and I'm sworn to watch over you. It's more than that. I wasn't sure if you knew.

"Because of the imprint, my world basically revolves around you. Renesmee, you are my life."

"What?" Nessie asked, her face blank. "Jake, what are you-"

"Nessie, I love you, and I know it may seem wrong because I'm so much older than you, but to me it's right. It's the rightest thing in the world." He lifted up his head as he said this, dark eyes burning into her shocked ones.

"Oh, Jake...I...I didn't know...I just thought we were best friends..."

Jacob covered his eyes and groaned. "Damn it, maybe it's too early. But I heard you already got yourself a boyfriend - no, don't try to deny it, your classmates are gossips - and I just wanted you to know. Because I'll always be here. Waiting, in the background. I'll never break your heart, ever."

He engulfed her hands within his, a serious look on his usually smiling face. Tears filled Renesmee's eyes, a few trickling down her pale face.

"But Jake, you're breaking it now."

"What-"

"I love you, Jake, but not that way. You're just my wolf, my Jake. I don't know...and I really really like Hugo. I can't see the future."

He leaned back, sighing again. "So young...and about the future? You can go to Professor Trelawney for that."

Chuckling sadly, he shook his head and waved her away. "Gotta finish grading papers. Just wanted you to know, Ness."

"Okay. Uh...thanks?" She said doubtfully.

Jake nodded sadly and swiveled his chair around. She let the door swing shut and began to walk down the candle lit hallways. The flames made shadows on the wall as she felt the cold stone.

"Oh no." She whispered.

She reached the bronze eagle knocker of the Ravenclaw house far too soon. She felt as though she could walk forever. The eagle opened its beak to speak, but Nessie began to walk away before it could riddle her. Her head was spinning. She had no idea where she was walking.

_How can Jake love me? Is this really what the imprint means? Oh no, oh no...why do I feel so guilty? I like Hugo, but poor Jake...how he must feel.... Oh shit. What am I going to do?_ She found herself walking back towards the Great Hall, where a few stragglers were still eating a very late breakfast. Alex was sitting by herself at one end of the Ravenclaw table, staring at the puddle of forgotten eggs in front of her.

"Hey." Renesmee sat down across from her, nervously lacing her fingers together on the table. "What's up?"

Alex glanced up, blushed, and looked back down. "Just...just thinking. You know, I really like Cliff."

Renesmee was startled by her frankness. "Uh, you guys do talk a lot..."

"He's really nice. And cares about me. But I just feel like I'm cheating on my friend Will from back home. We've been friends since forever and we always joked about getting married when we were like, five. But of course we never really went out or anything. Still...I don't know. Everything just seems so far away now that I'm here." Alex started playing with her fork, twirling it around.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I just realized something too...actually, I think I'm going to write a quick letter to my parents. Well, see you later?"

With an awkward wave, Renesmee climbed over the bench and speed walked to the hallway, leaving Alex with her thoughts.

_Mom and Dad probably knew this whole time. What kind of parents are they?_ Renesmee sped off towards the library and sat herself in the very back. She quickly took out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. _WHAT THE FUCK_ she wrote in huge, blotchy letters. The ink was beginning to seep through the paper. She sighed and crumbled the parchment into a little ball thinking she needed another approach to confront her parents.

_Dear Mother and Father, _

_I hope all is well at home...all is well here. You know, a funny thing happened today. I was talking to Jake and he told me a little more about the imprint thing. The whole destined to be together, overwhelming love/connection thing. Yeah...I'm sure you know. I thought I'd just let you know. You must have a good reason for telling me. Say hi to everyone for me. Like I said, everything here is just dandy. Love your prized possession, your ONE and ONLY daughter, Renesmee. _

BRIEF INTERLUDE TO FORKS.

Alice tensed up.

"SHE'S HAVING A VISION!" Emmett shouted.

"We know." Edward said, rolling his eyes even through his nervousness.

"What did you see!?!" Bella asked excitedly.

Alice blinked and then stared at her family with her ember eyes. "Oh shit."

Bella clutched her face. "What? WHAT'S WRONG? IS IT RENESMEE?"

Alice nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "Jacob told her about the details of the imprint...she's really, really stressed...and...oh no."

Edward's eyes widened. He clutched Bella's arm, bringing her close to his body.

"WHAT? WHAT?"

Alice spoke for them. Her eyes turned to coal. "The Volturi. At Hogwarts."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: We suck ass. I know. It's been…51 days. Wooooow. *slaps face* SORRY SORRY I would spit out the excuses but they'd sound lame. So here it is…chapter 13, leading up to the epicness. I'm going to estimate that there's going to be somewhere around 20 chapters for this story. And sequel? Probably.**

**Chapter 13: Cryptic Letters, Crazed Fangirls, and a Reunion**

"Is there something wrong?" Hugo asked during breakfast the next day. "You've seemed kinda out of it lately."

Nessie frowned. Should she lie? She didn't really want to talk about it, but why should she lie to Hugo?

"Er...well I guess Jake...I mean Professor Black is a little mad at me."

"Why? 'Cause you were staring at how hot he was during class?" Cassie asked.

Nessie shuddered. "No...It's a more personal thing...you could say."

Hugo's eyes narrowed. "Can I do anything to help?"

"No...it's alright. It will sort itself out eventually..."

Hugo was about to speak when Nessie interrupted. "Let's talk about something else..."

"LET'S," Cassie nearly shouted, "...talk about how Cliff is a first class asshole! Look at him over there...pawning off of Alex to help him with homework. He's just flirting."

Renesmee looked to the end of the table to find Cliff lazily leaning across the table toward Alex. She was explaining something about Potions, but he seemed too preoccupied. Cassie glared at him and Nessie fake punched her on the arm.

"Just...let them be."

Cassie huffed and tossed her hair, looking at Hugo. "So, how about your sister and that Greg kid?"

He looked surprised. "Uh...was there something going on with them?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys. Bah."

Her next words were drowned out as the loud flapping of wings announced the arrival of the owls. A letter landed on the table in front of Renesmee, and she eagerly ripped it open, ready to (selfishly) read her mother and father's begging apologies. To her immense surprise and disappointment, there were only a few short lines.

_Renesmee, sorry. We cannot tell you why but Hogwarts is in danger from the Volturi, we shall see you soon. Mom and Dad. _

"Like, I so do not want to hear you bitch and moan about Rose and Scorpius! They're a cute couple and it's none of your business." Cassie and Hugo were still arguing as Renesmee sat in shock.

"Hmph!" Hugo huffed.

Cassie just smiled. "Score one for Cassie and score zero for pumpkin over here..."

"Hey, don't call me pumpkin!"

"Your hair is the color of a pumpkin." Cassie stated.

"I've got to go to the owlery." Nessie said suddenly and she nearly pushed Cassie off the bench as she sped out of the great hall. She decided not to avoid the bird droppings as she darted to one of the tables in the owlery. _EXPLAIN. NOW. _She wrote in huge, angry letters. She rolled up the paper and gave it to Hugo's owl.

"Go. Fast…please." She whimpered.

She watched the owl fly away, growing smaller and smaller on the horizon. Sighing, she turned around and began descending the stairs to the owlery, running her hand along the cool stone wall. She turned the corner and ran smack into Rose.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?"

Ignoring Rose, Nessie clutched her arms and tried to take steady breaths.

"Oh god, Rose, my parents just wrote to me and said that Hogwarts is in trouble and that they're coming. FROM THE UNITED STATES. TO HERE."

Startled, Rose blinked. "Wait wait wait. Hogwarts is in trouble?"

"I don't know! They wouldn't say!" Renesmee wailed and clutched her face.

Rose clamped a hand on her arm and practically dragged her down the hallway, a determined look in her eyes. They soon arrived in front of the entrance to the headmaster's office. Just as Rose sucked in a breath to yell at the gargoyle, it opened and she shrieked, jumping back just as the headmistress herself stepped through.

"Miss Weasley? What are you and Miss Cullen doing here?"

"Hogwarts, danger." Rose huffed as she regained her breath.

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"She means...er...she means Hogwarts is under attack!" Nessie explained.

"Under attack? What ever do you mean?"

"This might take awhile," Rose muttered and she pushed McGonagall and Nessie on to the revolving spiral staircase. The headmistress's office was amazing. Almost everything twinkled and tons of fascinating objects lined the shelves. The main desk was surrounded by portraits of mostly old men staring at her intently. As Professor McGonagall sat down behind the large desk, Rose waved at the painting of Albus Dumbledore over her head and Nessie shuffled her feet around nervously.

"Miss Cullen, what is this supposed attack?"

"Well...my parents wrote me and said that Hogwarts is in danger of being attacked by the Volturi...they're basically the rulers of vampires."

Professor McGonagall peered at her. "I did consider your situation, but this is quite extreme...it must be because of you."

"Because of me?" Renesmee stared in surprise. "Why?"

"Well, of course, you're born into a family of vampires and yet are being trained into becoming a witch. They must feel betrayed somehow. You say your parents are coming now?"

Renesmee was still in shock. "I...yeah, they are. But why would they attack Hogwarts? It's not like I'm going to suddenly turn against them...what threat do I pose?"

McGonagall stood up and shot her a sharp glance. "Everything, Miss Cullen. You are worth too much to them to lose to us."

As Renesmee stood silently still, Rose turned to her. "Whose side will you be on?"

"I...well of course I'll go where ever my parents go. They'll know what to do." Nessie took another gulp of air. She felt so light headed she was sure to be on the floor in minutes. How had this day spiraled so out of control? And now everyone she loved was in harm's way. Surely the wizards would be no match for the Volturi.

"How do you know all this?" Rose suddenly inquired

McGonagall sighed. "We're not the only magical beings in this world. And her parents informed me before the start of term."

Nessie wasn't sure what to do now. How much longer would it be until they stormed the castle?

"Ow! Get off me!" She heard a man cry.

"DO _NOT _TOUCH ME THERE!" Another voice cried.

"Help me, Argus! Get the children off of him."

"Move ye pesky little buggers!"

"What now!" McGonagall cried and she flung open the door to find the Cullens being attacked by several boys and girls. One girl had her arms around Edward's waist as he tried to shake her off and Filch yanked ruthlessly. Filch and Professor Longbottom looked extremely disheveled as they tried to round up the flock of students.

"MOM! DAD!" Nessie leaped into Bella's arms, Edward enveloping both of them in a giant hug. Renesmee could just barely hear Rose mutter something about "...failed to mention that vampires are hot...." Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice ran into the room as Professor Longbottom slammed the door behind him, leaving Filch fending off the crazed students outside.

"Alice!"

Alice beamed at Renesmee but quickly grasped Jasper's hand and turned to McGonagall.

"The others are currently rounding up our friends together. They should be back within a few days...we just need enough to try to convince the Volturi otherwise. I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward and Bella, Renesmee's parents."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Who are you bringing reinforcements for?"

Edward started indignantly. "To help fight off the Volturi! Who do you think we are? We must protect Renesmee."

"Dad-"

"Well, I believe we are in agreement now," nodded Professor McGonagall. Carlisle approached her and shook her hand as Nessie clutched her mother.

"...So it's true, then? There's going to be a war...because of me?"

Bella stared down sadly, stroking the hair back from her daughter's face. "Yes, there is. I'm so sorry."

Rose, almost forgotten in the corner of the room, exclaimed, "You're like Helen of Troy now!" She laughed at her own wit as the Cullens glared at her. "Uh, nevermind. Pretend I didn't say anything...."

Alice was about to speak when there was another particularly loud knock.

"I DON'T WANT TO MOLEST EDWARD CULLEN! I JUST WANT TO SEE NESSIE!"

Rose rolled her eyes. Oh no, Hugo. Professor Longbottom was still flustered, but said, "Do you want me to let him in?"

"Well, apparently this is some sort of party so, yes."

He heaved a great sigh, opened the door, and pulled Hugo in.

"Bloody hell...stupid girls..." Hugo mumbled as he straightened his tie. "I..."

He stopped dead when he looked at the five vampires standing in front of him. "Is this your...family?" He squeaked.

Renesmee sighed. This was bound to happen, anyway.

"Mom, Dad…I know this isn't the best time, but…I'd like you to meet my, uh, boyfriend, Hugo Weasley."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yes, we're still alive. We're sorry about the long delay (again) but life happens. Hope you enjoy! Reviews motivate us.**

**Chapter 14: The In-Laws, Battle Plans, and an Excess of Gingers**

There was an awkward silence in the room, only interrupted by the muffles of the fangirls outside that were slowly fading away. Hugo glanced from Bella to Edward, whose eyes were slowly narrowing. Bella smiled timidly, saying, "Nice to meet you, Hugo. I hope you've been treating my Nessie well?"

Hugo smiled shakily in relief and just opened his mouth to respond when Edward yelled, "GODDAMN, NESSIE, YOU'RE THE EQUIVALENT OF TWELVE YEARS OLD. YOU CANNOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND."

"Dad, just because you never dated until you were 107 mean that I can't have a boyfriend! I can't help it if I'm more social than you are!"

He huffed and glared, crossing his arms as Bella wrapped her arm across his shoulders.

"Well, we aren't going to have this conversation here; there are more important things to discuss. There is no doubt that the Volturi will wreak some havoc. We must prepare ourselves and protect the children."

McGonagall walked around her desk. "You expect a fight?"

Clearing his throat, Carlisle said, "Yes...they have been holding a grudge against our family, I am sorry to say. They won't let us go as easily this time around."

Jasper stepped forward with Alice. "We must discuss strategies. We are unfamiliar with your fighting techniques. Will you show us?"

"I assume you are quite strong?" McGonagall asked.

Jasper smiled tightly. "Of course. I have had…a history of wars, you might say. I am the most experienced of the group."

"Jasper, do go easy on her." Carlisle added quickly.

"That won't be necessary," McGonagall muttered. She took out her wand and with a quick slice she shouted, "STUPEFY!" A burst of red shot out of her wand and struck Jasper square in the chest. He flew back toward the bookshelf, but quickly recovered and bounced off the bookshelf towards the Headmistress.

"Pertrificus Totalus!" She cried and Jasper froze inches from her wrinkled face.

"Impressive." Carlisle said. Edward nodded. McGonagall muttered the counter curse and Jasper sprung to life again. Alice ran to his side and checked him for any injuries, giving him a quick kiss.

"I didn't know that was possible." He whispered. Edward, however, was not ready to befriend the strange wizards so quickly. He glanced at Hugo once more and said, "Not to offend anyone, but Jasper is not the fastest out of all of us and his speed is certainly no match for the Volturi. The Volturi could easy attack the headmistress before she even takes out her wand."

Professor Longbottom shifted nervously and suggested, "Then why don't you have us either in the rear or stationed in farther away or higher up where we can have a more effective vantage point for casting spells and you can take the front lines?"

The group mulled over the idea and Edward grudgingly said, "That may actually work. Are you sure you can move fast enough? Do not underestimate the speed or power of the Volturi. They have skills you can only dream of."

Jasper nodded in agreement. "For instance, Aro's little pet, Jane, can inflect pain on any just by using her mind."

Rose scoffed, rolling her eyes at the adults and waving her hand. "Oh please, we came up with that first. It's called the Crucio curse. It's forbidden, Professor, I know..." she said, "but surely we can't just spare all their lives if they'll kill us anyway?"

Professor McGonagall snapped, "Don't talk nonsense, Miss Weasley! We cannot use the Unforgivable curses. That age has passed, if you have not forgotten."

Rose sighed. "Of course, Professor. I've heard the story a million times. This is different though! The Volturi aren't wizards, and they sound hell-bent on hurting us all."

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to speak, but the large oak doors of her office opened and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came bursting through them with a bang.

"Harry Potter is here!" He shouted. "I...whoa. Who is she?" He asked, pointing to Bella.

Ginny glared at Harry and whispered to Hermione, "It's like Fleur all over again." Ron also seemed incapable of speech.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose shouted. She ran over to hug them.

"I like your pants." Hermione blurted out.

"Really?" Bella asked. "No one has ever complimented me on my clothes before!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, yes. I'm sure you've never been complimented before."

"Mum! What are you doing? If anything, you should be dressing like her. Like a NORMAL MUM."

Hermione scoffed. "You mean like a skank?"

"A skank?" Edward cut in. "No one calls my wife a skank, you beast."

"SETTLE IT!" Ron shouted as he drew his wand. "You want to go pretty boy? I'll take you."

"No, NO! STOP!" Nessie screamed. Ron lowered his wand. "Mr. Weasley! Those are my parents!"

Ron frowned. "Really? So these are the in-laws?"

"In-laws?" Edward asked incredulously. "You're Hugo's parents?"

Ron nodded. "Uh…sorry about the whole attacking thing."

Edward scrunched his pale nose. "I apologize as well, though quite reluctantly."

"Do you have to fight with everything?" Ginny asked. "What is going on anyways? What did the kids blow up this time?"

Professor McGonagall frowned. "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that."

Ginny gasped, "Oh my God. Please don't tell me they hurt other students! I told them to be friendly!"

"Aunt Ginny! What do you take us for, murderers or something?" Hugo looked aghast.

Ron patted his sister's shoulder. "Now now, they were probably just having a little fun-"

They all jumped as the headmistress slammed her hand down on the desk. "This is a serious issue considering the upcoming attack of a vampire group against Hogwarts."

Edward scoffed. "Attack on Hogwarts? Do you know the seriousness of this issue to my family? To the vampire clans? The Volturi already have a problem with my daughter. They _do not_ need to know she is also a witch! And-"

"We've already called in about half of our allies." Rosalie added as she walked through the heavy oak doors of the Headmistress's office. Her beautiful face maintained a chilly and serious expression.

"But you're forgetting that nearly a thousand students go to this school. Vampires happen to be immortal, but we humans are not," Harry interrupted.

"Except for you, oh Chosen One." Ron muttered under his breath.

"She is right, Edward." Carlisle concluded. "This is a dangerous situation for all of us. We must work together. It is crucial that we begin planning our strategy."

"But Carlisle!" Edward hissed. "Renesmee is in trouble!"

"All the more reason we need to work together." He replied.

"WELL!" Rose shouted. "If there is going to be a battle we should also prepare ourselves clothing wise. We're going to need protection."

"Protection? Vampires do not need protection." Edward growled at her.

"Zafrina!" Nessie cried as she looked to the trickle of vampires who were starting to enter the office. "I've missed you!" She whispered as she clung to Zafrina.

The tall, Amazonian woman smiled. "I know."

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped as he watched several other vampires cross the room. "Harry...do you...bloody hell."

Harry looked away from Edward and his eyes met Maggie's, a red-haired vampire from the Irish coven.

"He has a bit of a thing for gingers." Ron noted. "Explains why I'm his best friend."

"Or why I'm his wife!" Ginny scowled.

**Reviews are awesome!**


End file.
